Una nueva oportunidad
by Idril Black
Summary: Harry decide actuar como si lo de Sirius ya no le afectara. Pero ¿podrá seguir actuando cuando sepa que hay una nva oportunidad para que vuelva? ¿Querrá Snape ayudarlo? (no es slash)
1. Planes descubiertos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco...

**Otra oportunidad**

Capítulo 1: Planes descubiertos

Era extraño. Hace menos de un año él tenía que luchar todo lo que duraba la hora para no quedarse dormido, sin lograrlo nunca por supuesto. Sin embargo ahora parecía como si le hubiesen dado un energizante permanente que le impedía cerrar los ojos. Sí, aunque muchos lo consideraran algo totalmente imposible – aparte de Hermione -, Harry ahora podía permanecer las dos horas de Historia de la Magia totalmente despierto.

Claro que eso no significaba que tomara apuntes ni mucho menos, esa tarea todavía estaba en manos de su amiga Hermione, la única que podía estar despierta y tomar apuntes de lo que decía el profesor Binns... Harry podría apostar que ella era la primera que lo hacía. No, lo que Harry hacía ahora en las horas del profesor era simplemente dedicarse a mirar por la ventana. Mirar el cielo, las nubes, las aves... sí, le gustaba mirar y pensar.

Desde que el profesor Binns hacía su "majestuosa" entrada hasta que sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase Harry no hacía más que mirar.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Harry ya no se quedaba dormido en clases y no dejaba de decirle que ya era hora de que lo hiciera, que al fin se había dado cuenta de la importancia que tenían las clases si quería tener un buen futuro, que ya no podía desperdiciar estas oportunidades así como así, y todo el discurso que Harry ya había logrado memorizar.

Pero Ron, quien en ese momento roncaba descaradamente, era de una opinión muy distinta. Él también le había repetido un discurso – por supuesto no tan largo como el de Hermione, pero al fin y al cabo, un discurso- tratando de convencerlo de que debía ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, pues la única explicación que podía tener el que a Harry no le diera sueño las largas peroratas de Binns, era que se estaba volviendo loco.

Sin embargo Harry sabía que la razón de eso no era ni lo que decía Hermione ni lo que decía Ron, sino que era algo muy distinto: él simplemente no quería quedarse dormido, no quería soñar, no quería... volver a vivir lo que había sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. Porque ya era un hecho que cada vez que Harry se dormía, volvía a ver la muerte de Sirius. Y eso ya no lo podía soportar más.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el sexto curso había comenzado, y Harry ese verano se había propuesto especialmente no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por dentro. No quería que todos pensaran que no podía superar lo de Sirius, y que lo trataran como si fuera un pobre bebé o algo parecido. Esta decisión la había tomado a raíz de que sus amigos no se demoraron mucho tiempo en contactarse con él en el verano, y cuando les preguntó la razón, le confesaron que era porque creían que debía superar lo de Sirius, o "lo que tú ya sabes", como le decían.

Era ridículo, por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con él tenía que pasar a llamarse "lo que todos saben". Primero había sido con Voldemort, y ahora con Sirius. No, él no quería que Sirius perdiera su nombre y que fuera nombrado igual que ese maldito asesino.

Así que ese curso se encontraba actuando lo más normal posible... así que se lo podía ver alegre, prestando atención en clases y planeando su reingreso al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Así nadie sospechaba lo que realmente pasaba por dentro de él. No sabía cuánto soportaría ocultando todo lo que sentía, pero por lo menos hasta ahora daba resultados... nadie parecía tenerle lástima, a no ser que estuvieran actuando al igual que él lo hacía.

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena. Y si alguien quisiera encontrar algo raro en el comportamiento de Harry, ciertamente debía fijarse bien en esta hora, pues todas las noches en la cena Harry no comía mucho, sino que se ocupaba más de mover su comida con el tenedor; y se veía nervioso.

Lo que ocurría era que Harry se sentía nervioso de tener que volver a dormirse y volver a soñar lo mismo.

Varias veces había intentado pedirle a Madame Pomfrey una poción que lo hiciera dormir sin soñar, pero ella se negaba rotundamente diciéndole que no para eso debía tener la autorización de algún profesor, más precisamente del profesor Snape, o del profesor Dumbledore. Y obviamente Harry no tenía dicha autorización, por lo que todas las noches tenía que pasar por la misma frustración. Esta noche no sería la excepción, tenía que convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que necesitaba esa poción. Era la única manera, pues se negaba rotundamente a ir a pedirle la autorización a Snape. No, no iba a ir a contarle que todavía tenía pesadillas... ¿para qué? Lo único que ganaría con eso sería darle otro motivo para molestarlo.

Así que inmediatamente después de que la comida desapareció de los platos, Harry se paró de la mesa

- ¡hey! ¿por qué tanto apuro en ir a dormir? – le preguntó Ron- ¿me vas a decir que ahora te bajó el sueño de la clase de Binns?

Harry rió un poco forzado, no podía perder tanto tiempo, tenía sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que fuera la hora en que los estudiantes no podían salir de sus salas comunes.

- no, es que recordé que olvidé... algo en... un lugar. Adelántense, yo en seguida los alcanzo – alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer por las puertas del comedor corriendo

Esa era la noche, lo presentía... esa noche convencería a Madame Pomfrey, sí, la convencería y ella diría que ...

- absolutamente no Potter – dijo Madame Pomfrey con los brazos cruzados – esta es la milésima vez que me lo pides; sabes que necesitas la autorización. Sin autorización no hay poción – dijo con el mismo tono como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño que uno más uno es dos.

- es que Ud. No entiende, NECESITO esa poción... ¡por favor!

- no, Potter... y será mejor que se retire antes de que Filch lo encuentre por ahí...

No había remedio, tendría que dormirse... y soñar. Aunque con un poco de suerte quizás no soñaría con lo mismo.

Quizás no era su día de suerte, pues a medianoche volvió a despertar sobresaltado con la respiración agitada y cubierto de sudor... había vuelto a ver la cara de su padrino cuando caía tras ese velo por el hechizo que Bellatrix le había lanzado.

Estaba asustado, siempre despertaba asustado de ese sueño, pero ahora tenía una idea fija... debía conseguir esa poción fuese como fuese. Le importaba un bledo si Madame Pomfrey quería una autorización. Él quería esa poción lo antes posible. Así que sin pensarlo se levantó, se puso los anteojos, la bata y sus pantuflas; tomó su varita y salió con dirección a la enfermería. Él encontraría la poción aunque tuviera que buscar hasta debajo de la cama de Madame Pomfrey.

El recorrido fue un éxito; pudo llegar rápidamente a la enfermería sin encontrarse con nadie. Así que casi corriendo entró a la enfermería dispuesto a buscar esa maldita poción.

Pero cuando iba a dar un paso, la puerta se cerró tras él, y oyó una voz que hizo que se sobresaltara y se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca

- Así que era cierto... nuevamente Potter se trae algo entre manos


	2. Enfrentamiento nocturno

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco

**Capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento nocturno**

Lentamente Harry se volteó, rezando para que la persona que había hablado no fuera la que él temía. Pero horrorizado vio que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, y que la persona que en ese momento se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de su profesor de pociones Severus Snape, que lo miraba con una clara expresión de triunfo.

Varios segundos – que a Harry le parecieron años – pasaron durante los cuales reinó un silencio absoluto, y en los que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Snape parecía estar disfrutando al máximo esta situación: al fin había descubierto a Potter "in fraganti" y lo haría pagar muy caro. Harry, por otra parte, se había quedado petrificado, imposibilitado de decir nada... incluso su mente no estaba funcionando bien; lo único que quería era retroceder el tiempo y encontrarse durmiendo nuevamente en su cama. Todo esto hasta que Snape se decidió a hablar

- ¿y bien?

- ¿y bien qué, señor? – preguntó Harry tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible (aunque sabía que el día en que Snape considerara que él era inocente, también aprovecharía de ponerle una A a Neville... o sea, en pocas palabras era imposible)

Por una milésima de segundos Harry vio un cambio en la expresión de Snape, y juraría que le iba a mandar otros de sus gritos y amenazas; pero enseguida volvió a aparecer la odiosa sonrisa altiva que tenía. Al parecer quería que ese "triunfal" momento durara lo más posible.

- es curioso ¿no te parece? – preguntó lentamente, mientras jugueteaba con su varita; y Harry no pudo dejar de recordar a Tom Riddle.

- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Harry como respuesta, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Le molestaba la actitud que estaba teniendo Snape, ¿por qué no podía simplemente quitarle puntos y mandarlo a su cuarto en lugar de tenerlo allí perdiendo el tiempo escuchando sus "advinanzas"?,

"Seguro que quiere hacerme sentir tonto", pensó aún más molesto.

- es curioso que se te ocurra hacer una visita a la enfermería a esta hora – dijo dándole especial énfasis a las dos últimas palabras

- es que... – trató de decir, pensando rápidamente en alguna excusa. Pero Snape le atajó la palabra

- recuerdo que el Sr. Filch dejó muy claro en el banquete que los alumnos tienen absolutamente prohibido dejar sus cuartos en la noche. Pero, la pregunta es ¿por qué el increíble señor Potter no sabía eso?

- lo que pasa es que....

- hay tres alternativas: la primera es que el señor Potter haya tenido cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de escuchar lo que un celador tenga que decir, o en su defecto no haya entendido lo que quiso decir.- comenzó a decir, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, o hablándole a otra persona

- ¡yo sí lo oí! – protestó Harry, pero por la mirada que le lanzó Snape decidió volver a cerrar la boca.

"Maldito Snape, ¡¿por qué se le ocurre venir a la enfermería justo cuando yo vengo?!"

- la segunda es que el señor Potter sí haya escuchado las palabras del señor Filch, pero haya creído que esa regla sólo era válida para los estudiantes vulgares, con un rango menor al que él _cree_ tener

- ¡claro que...!

- o... simplemente Potter se encuentra haciendo una de las suyas _otra vez_ – dijo con un especial brillo en los ojos.

Ante esto Harry no supo qué contestar, pues tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Snape lo sabía todo y que lo único que estaba haciendo era dar preámbulos para luego tomarlo de sorpresa... lo que por supuesto ya había logrado.

- yo no estoy tramando nada, señor – dijo con una calma forzada- yo... vine porque me sentía mal, eso es todo

- no mientas, Potter – le espetó- sé perfectamente lo que estás tratando de hacer. Hoy tuve una curiosa conversación con Poppy, ella se acercó a comentarme que desde que comenzaron las clases, tú le has estado pidiendo una poción... una que no figura, precisamente, en la lista de las más pedidas por los estudiantes

- no sé de lo que habla... – murmuró un poco inseguro, y nervioso, ¿tendría que contarle lo que estaba sucediendo por las noches?

- ¡te digo que no sirve de nada mentir, Potter! - exclamó empuñando la varita con fuerza – sé que estás aquí porque quieres esa poción, la pregunta es ¿para qué?

La mente de Harry estaba en ese momento funcionando a toda velocidad. Tenía que inventar algo para deshacerse de Snape y rápido, pero ¿qué podía decirle?, por lo que veía, Snape se negaba a aceptar cualquier excusa, estaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía.

¿Qué haría?, no podía decirle que quería la poción para dejar de soñar con la muerte de su padrino, no tenía por qué saberlo.

Pero como si un milagro cayera del cielo, alguien tocó la puerta de la enfermería. Harry se quedó paralizado aguantando la respiración, rezaba para que la suerte no lo traicionara nuevamente, rezaba para que la persona que estaba tocando la puerta en ese momento lo salvara de esta odiosa situación; pero por sobretodo rezaba para que Snape se decidiera a abrirle, lo que no parecía muy dispuesto a hacer.

- esta conversación no va a quedar aquí, Potter. Son cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y te quiero ver cada tarde en mi despacho esta semana

- ¡¿toda la semana?!

- sí, Potter, en la tarde de cada uno de los malditos días de esta semana te quiero ver en mi despacho

Acto seguido Snape abrió la puerta dejando a una estudiante de segundo de Hufflepuff, quien visiblemente se asustó al ver al profesor Snape.

¿qué quieres?

- ¿está Madame Pomfrey?, es que me siento un poco mal...

voy a buscarla... – dijo molesto dirigiéndose al cuarto de la enfermera,

pero antes – ¡vete Potter!

Harry no recordaba haberse sentido más humillado, ¿qué se creía gritándole que se fuera de esa manera?. Pero aún así obedeció, y rápidamente se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Aún no se convencía de la suerte que había tenido, y en su interior le agradecía profundamente a esa alumna por haberse enfermado esa noche. Pero no podía dejar de pensar también en lo que sería tener que estar todas las tardes con Snape, quien trataría sin duda de sacarle la información, aunque fuera por la cámara de torturas.

Bueno, lo único que quedaba era esperar que ese sueño no volviera a aparecer para que no necesitara más esa poción. Tenía que alejar a Snape a toda costa de ese asunto.

"Si sólo Sirius estuviera aquí, él sabría cómo hacer que Snape sacara sus narices de sus asuntos" pensó dándose vuelta para volver a dormirse.

Bueno, hasta ahí llega el capítulo... sé que está un poco lento, pero es que recién está empezando, les prometo que tomará más acción. Dejen reviews para decir qué les pareció!!

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews!!

**Lars Black: **Gracias de verdad!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado!. Ay, me toma de sorpresa que digas que lo de la personalidad de Harry es original :P, es que se me ocurrió de repente, pensando que no me llenaba mucho pensar en un Harry tan depresivo o tan agresivo como todos lo pintan, así que se me ocurrió esto. Y bueno, habrá que ver lo que ocurre con Snape...

**Megumi Gabbiani: **Gracias x tu review!!, jajaja, en verdad el summary me complicaba un poco, pero que bueno que te gusto!, ahora espero que la historia cumple las expectativas :P .

Un beso enorme a todos!


	3. Él detrás de todo esto

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco

**Capítulo 3: Él detrás de todo esto... **

Para Harry ya era conocida la escena que se vio al otro día en el desayuno. Sí, era exactamente lo mismo que había vivido en primer año – entre otras ocasiones- cuando McGonagall le había quitado cincuenta puntos a él junto a Ron y a Hermione por estar "merodeando por el colegio a altas horas de la noche" como les había dicho. Uno por uno, cada uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor que llegaba a medio despertar, se despertaba completamente al ver los relojes que marcaban los puntajes de las casas. Abrían dramáticamente los ojos y en seguida le iban a "preguntar" –a discutir más que nada- a los prefectos de su casa, es decir, a Ron y a Hermione pues la profesora McGonagall aún no llegaba.

Ahora era el turno de un alumno de segundo que se acercaba a Ron

- em... ¿Ron?, ¿te fijaste que el reloj de Gryffindor muestra cincuenta puntos menos que ayer?, debe ser un error ¿no crees? No creo que alguien haya podido perder cincuenta puntos de la noche a la mañana, ¿por qué ya no están esos cincuenta puntos?

Ron, que había logrado mantener la calma con los otro veinte que le habían preguntado lo mismo, esta vez no pudo hacerlo y dejando su vaso en la mesa y se volteó para contestarle

- ¡¡¡Arg, juro que si me vuelven a preguntar una vez más por qué no están los cincuenta puntos, me voy a encargar de quitarles yo otros cincuenta más!!!... ¡¡¡no tengo ni idea de dónde están los malditos cincuenta puntos, y no tengo por qué saberlo, ¿por qué no se lo van a preguntar a la profesora McGonagall en lugar de estar arruinando mi desayuno?!!! – luego suspiró tranquilizándose y añadió – ahora con tu permiso... tengo asuntos que resolver

y sin decir más siguió comiendo su tocino. Así que el alumno no tuvo más remedio que volver a su puesto seguido por las miradas de todos, quienes no habían perdido palabra del desahogo de Ron.

- ¡Ron!, sabes que no puedes gritarle así a un alumno, menos si no tienes razón – exclamó Hermione

- ¡¿sin razón?!, ¿te parece poco el que hayan interrumpido más de diez veces mi desayuno?

- no tienes remedio... aun así, ¿quién puede haber perdido cincuenta puntos tan rápido?, estamos recién en la segunda semana

Harry, quien se había cuidado mucho de no dar una apariencia culpable y no había dicho ninguna palabra se atoró un poco con el jugo.

- algún estúpido debe haber salido de su cuarto en la noche – dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry quien estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por desatorarse lo más silenciosamente posible

- arg, cuando sepa quien fue te juro que lo amarraré a una silla y haré que cada uno de los alumnos aquí presentes le pregunten una y otra vez lo que pasó...

- no creo que tú tengas mucho derecho para reprocharle lo que hizo al culpable... después de todo, tu ya habrías perdido muchos más puntos que él si te hubieran descubierto recorriendo el castillo de noche – le dijo Hermione

- ¡ahí está el punto! Yo no dejaba que me descubrieran, nosotros somos mucho más listos, ¿cierto, Harry?

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que su atoro lo delatara, y simplemente se limitó a asentir disimuladamente

- bueno, sólo hay que esperar a que llegue la profesora McGonagall para que aclare todo... ella debe saber quién perdió los puntos, y quién se los quitó – suspiró Hermione

Fue como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría a Harry. No se le había ocurrido pensar que la profesora McGonagall lo debía saber; ella se lo diría a todos. Y si no lo hacía, el profesor Snape no tendría ningún inconveniente en publicarlo por todo el colegio. No, debía evitar eso. Rápidamente se volvió a ver la mesa de profesores para ver si Snape estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Pero al fin tuvo un alivio, Snape tampoco había llegado todavía... estaba a salvo... por ahora, porque sabía que sólo faltaba que pusiera un pie en el comedor para que abriera la boca y dijera lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero en cuanto volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno oyó algo que casi hizo que le dio un infarto

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí, si no es Potter que está desayunando – dijo una voz despectiva que arrastraba odiosamente las palabras.

Malfoy había llegado al comedor seguido como siempre de sus guardaespaldas, los estúpidos Crabbe y Goyle, y había ido hasta donde estaban Potter y los demás.

- ¡Bravo, Malfoy!, al fin te diste cuenta que las personas en la mañana de-sa-yu-nan – dijo Ron quien sentía que había llegado al límite de su odio por el slytherin

Pero Malfoy siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Lo que alarmó un poco a Harry, porque Malfoy nunca había dejado de contestarle a Ron, y el que esta vez no lo hiciera le parecía sospechoso...

- me sorprendes, Potter... pensé que aprovecharías de dormir, después de todo, no es bueno dormir tan poco, Potter – añadió sonriendo maliciosamente

Crabbe y Goyle celebraron la gracia con una de sus estúpidas risas, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de que hubieran entendido el chiste. Pero él lo había entendido a la perfección... Malfoy sabía que él había salido de la torre de Gryffindor, y que él había perdido los puntos. La pregunta era ¿cómo?

- ¿sorprendido Potter?

- ¿de qué está hablando este idiota Harry? – preguntó Ginny

- veo que no les has contado tu gracia...

- vete, Malfoy – le gruñó Harry quien comenzaba a temer que no fuera Snape el que lo descubriera frente a todos sino que fuera Malfoy

- no te preocupes, pronto llegará el profesor Snape, y si él se demora, afuera hay una Hufflepuff que está fascinada contando la emocionante visita a la enfermería que le tocó hacer anoche...

y sin decir más se fue a la mesa de Slytherin dejando a todos sin entender nada de lo que había dicho.

- ¿qué quiso decir, Harry? – preguntó Hermione

... tengo que hablar con ustedes – les dijo Harry- en otro lugar...

claro – dijeron ellos

Los tres se pararon de la mesa y salieron del castillo dirigiéndose al lago. Se sentaron a la orilla de este, y Harry comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, omitiendo claro para qué había ido a la enfermería. Cuando terminó de contarles lo sucedido, Harry no supo decir quién de los dos lucía más sorprendido. Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta, y Hermione tenía los ojos más abiertos que lo habitual

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿toda la semana con él?!!!!! – exclamó Ron furioso- ese maldito Snape... en verdad Harry no sé cómo vas a salir de esta... lo siento...

- si, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo saber que yo iba a ir a la enfermería...

debiste haberle mentido – le dijo Ron quien parecía más enojado que

Harry

¿crees que no lo hice?, traté de decirle que había ido porque me

sentía mal, pero él seguía mirándome con esa mirada altanera que tenía...

Sólo cuando dijo eso Hermione pareció reaccionar

¿te estaba mirando a los ojos? – le preguntó

- no, fíjate que para intimidar Snape siempre mira los pies de los estudiantes – dijo sarcástico Ron – ¿no es obvio?

- si... – contestó Harry inseguro... no le gustaba nada cuando Hermione hacía esas preguntas.

- y déjame adivinar: tú le sostuviste la mirada

- sí, pero ¿qué...

- ¡Harry, después de que el mismo Snape te enseñara oclumancia el año pasado, no te das cuenta que él estaba viendo todo en tu mirada!

¡Cómo había podido ser tan tonto! Sin duda alguna Snape había podido leer sin ninguna dificultad que él estaba mintiendo... pero todavía no podía estar seguro de que supiera por qué quería esa poción.

- pero Harry, si no te sentías mal, ¿por qué fuiste a la enfermería? – preguntó de repente Ron

Harry no contestó sino que se quedó mirando el lago, pensando en lo que podría inventar para desviar el tema, pero fue Hermione la que lo hizo

- será mejor que entremos, las clases comenzarán luego... – dijo parándose

- pero podemos esperar un poco... – protestó Ron – qué importa que lleguemos unos minutos tarde a...

Ron, tenemos Pociones – dijo Hermione- no podemos llegar tarde

- ¿y si no llegamos entonces? – preguntó inocentemente

- vamos... – suspiró Harry desanimado... sentía que no podría soportar mirar de nuevo a Snape. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que aprender pociones para ser auror?

Así los tres volvieron al castillo dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. Las clases pasaron rápido, y contra las expectativas de Harry, Snape no había dicho nada del asunto, es decir, no le dirigió la palabra en toda la clase. Al parecer estaba esperando a que fuera el castigo... . Sólo esperaba que tal hora se demorara lo más posible en llegar.

Pero como si todo estuviera haciendo un complot en su contra, el día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Un mal día, especialmente después de que la noticia de que él había sido la causa de los puntos perdidos... nunca había deseado tanto desaparecer del mundo. Y después de las clases y la cena, Harry se dirigió a las mazmorras a cumplir el desdichado castigo.

Más de una vez pensó devolverse sobre sus pasos, pero luego pensó que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas... pero ¿para qué quería Snape tenerlo en su despacho toda la semana?, ¿sería peor que Umbridge?. Siguió caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que llegó y tocó la puerta

- Adelante - se oyó la voz del profesor Snape – ah, eres tú...

"Si quiere me voy" estuvo tentado de decirle, pero pudo controlarse, tenía muy claro que lo único que le convenía era obedecerlo en todo lo que pudiera... no podía arruinar tan luego el año.

Así que entró y se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio de Snape, igual que cuando tenía las clases de oclumancia el año pasado.

- bueno, Potter, no alargaré este asunto más. Sabes por qué estás aquí, así que depende de ti cuánto tiempo más permanezcas

- ¿perdón, señor?

Harry no entendía qué había querido decir con esas palabras. Snape, por su parte suspiró visiblemente exasperado

- no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, no creas que te ibas a salvar tan fácil, quiero que me digas para qué estás buscando esa poción

"Para suicidarme, fijate... como si no supiera para qué es la poción" pensaba Harry cuidando de no mirar a los ojos a Snape, después de lo que le había dicho Hermione, temía que Snape pudiera saber sus pensamientos como si se los estuviera gritando. Así que no respondió, por lo que Snape comenzó a exasperarse aún más

- aunque creas lo contrario, tengo toda la noche para esperar a que respondas, así que depende de ti la hora en que termine esta ridiculez

Pero Harry no abrió la boca, decididamente no iba a contarle que estaba soñando con Sirius, no. Y así pasaron varios minutos en los que Snape esperaba tratando de no desesperarse y lanzarle un cruciatus al maldito mocoso para que hablara. Harry por su parte sólo se dedicaba a mirar sus zapatos.

- mira te haré la pregunta más fácil, ¿qué es lo que te está perturbando en las noches esta vez?

- nada... ¿por qué no me da algo que hacer en este castigo? – se atrevió a preguntar

Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho, se podía imaginar la cara que le habría puesto. Imaginado, pues decidió que era más seguro seguir mirando sus zapatos.

- ¡¡NO!!, estarás ahí sentado hasta que oiga lo que quiero saber...

- Ud. Me dijo que tenía que venir todas las tardes de la semana para cumplir un castigo, ¿por qué no me da ese castigo para que pueda cumplirlo? – volvió a decir Harry

Zas!, en menos de un segundo Harry se encontró con la cara de Snape a menos de un palmo de distancia de la suya, que le lanzaba una mirada asesina

- mira Potter, yo en tu lugar dejaría estos estúpidos jueguitos tuyos de hacerte el valiente... me vas a decir de una vez por todas para qué quieres la poción... ¿qué es lo que te perturba tus sueños esta vez?

- eso no le interesa – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, pero tratando de "cerrar" su mente con todas sus fuerzas como siempre le había dicho Snape que tenía que hacer

- ¡No!, créeme que si fuera por mí, no perdería el tiempo tratando de saber qué es lo que no deja dormir al pobrecito Potter...

- entonces ¿por quién está tratando de averiguarlo ahora si no es por Ud.?

- te basta con saber que tienes el deber de decírmelo... si aprecias tu integridad física

Harry no podía creer lo que Snape le estaba diciendo... ¿quién podría estar pidiéndole a Snape que averiguara con qué estaba soñando?. No se imaginaba que nadie pudiera darle alguna clase de orden a Snape, excepto...

- es Dumbledore, ¿no es cierto?

- deja tu insolencia, Potter; no estás en derecho de tratar al director como un igual... y de todos modos, no tengo por qué contestarte eso

- ¡claro que sí, porque son mis sueños, mis cosas! – exclamó enojado- ¡y no entiendo por qué les tendría que importar!, ¡¡¡¿por qué quieren saberlo?!!!

¡porque ÉL puede estar nuevamente detrás de esto!

Hola!, parece que el capítulo me quedó un "poquito" largo, pero es que me costó darle un corte jejeje.

Gracias de nuevo por los review! Gracias a **Jean **y **Eris Membrana!** De verdad xq no saben lo que ayudan los reviews...

Y bueno, espero que les guste... (reviews!)

Un beso enorme...


	4. Dos conversaciones y un secreto

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco

**Capítulo 4: Dos conversaciones y un secreto.**

A Harry le tomó mucho tiempo decidir si les debía decir a sus amigos lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el despacho de Snape. No era que no confiara en ellos, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que si les contaba, tendría que contarles también para qué había ido a la enfermería esa vez y quizás contarles lo que había estado evitando a toda costa que Snape supiera.

Sí, ciertamente no fue una de las elecciones más fáciles que tuvo que elegir, pero finalmente optó por contárselos, después de todos, ellos eran los únicos en los que podía confiar plenamente; ellos eran los únicos que sin importar lo peligroso que fuera, lo habían acompañado todos los años a enfrentarse a cada peligro, especialmente el último año cuando tuvo la brillantísima idea de ir al maldito Departamento de Misterios...

"¡No pienses en eso!, ya pasó, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer" se obligó a pensar

Ahora sólo tenía que escoger cuál sería el momento más indicado para contárselos, sabía que no era algo tan simple, y que no se lo tomarían tampoco tan a la ligera...

El mejor momento se dio cuando salían del castillo para ir a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, así que apenas pusieron un pie fuera del castillo Harry les comenzó a contar todo

- ¿eso te dijo: que V... Voldemort puede estar detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Hermione cuando Harry les terminó de contar lo que había pasado.

Harry no dejaba de admirar, y agradecerle más que nada, el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo Hermione todo el último tiempo por comenzar a nombrar a Voldemort por su nombre. Sabía que lo había estado haciendo por él, y aunque no sabía si estaba funcionando, igual le agradecía enormemente.

- vaya, sí que se lo tomó en serio ¿no?- comentó Ron – ese Snape me da miedo, pienso que cualquiera de estos días se enojará tanto contigo que se olvidará de todo y te lanzará un cruciatus...

- ¡Ron!, sabes que no puede hacer eso, ¿por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de él? – exclamó Hermione

- oh, ¡lo siento!, ¿cómo puedo ser tan ingrato de pensar eso de él?... después de lo bien que trata a Harry, ¿sabes? Creo que iré a pedirle disculpas ahora mismo... – dijo Ron irónico llevándose la mano al pecho en signo de drama – no tienes remedio, Hermione, te apuesto a que hasta Quirrel no merece ser tratado así por tratarse de un maestro

- chistosito... bueno ¿y qué pasó después? – preguntó Hermione volviéndose a Harry

- nada más... porque apenas dijo eso hizo un gesto de dolor, se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y me "pidió amablemente" que me fuera

La expresión de los tres se volvió sombría, sabían de sobra lo que significaba eso: había recibido la llamada de Voldemort.

- veo que no te dejará tranquilo hasta que le digas todo – suspiró Ron – está muy interesado

- no – dijo Harry molesto – eso es lo peor, no es Snape el que está interesado en esto...

- ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione

- él está tratando de averiguarlo para Dumbledore, él es el que está interesado en esto, él envió a Snape para que lo averiguara

- bueno, es algo obvio ¿no?

- ¡¿algo obvio?!, ¿te parece algo obvio el que sea tan cobarde de no preguntarme él mismo sino que envíe a ese...?

- no – respondió tranquilamente, desde el año pasado había aprendido a no hacer caso de las exaltaciones de Harry – yo no dije eso, no sé por qué no te lo pregunta él mismo, quizás ni siquiera es verdad que Dumbledore haya enviado a Snape. Pero lo que sí encuentro obvio es el que estén tan preocupados por lo que te está pasando, no les puedes culpar el que teman que estés soñando con Voldemort, después de todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado, y los movimientos que debe estar planeando ahora

- pero es ridículo, si en realidad estuviera teniendo esos sueños ya se los habría dicho, ¿no crees?

- bueno, para ti es evidente, pero para ellos...

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡Harry, no puedes cegarte así!, sabes que el año pasado no terminaste muy bien con Dumbledore, él teme que hayas perdido toda la confianza que habías demostrado tenerle todos los otros años, no puedes culparlo de eso

Harry quedó en silencio. ¿Por qué siempre era Hermione la que pensaba en todo eso y él sólo se limitaba a tratar de encontrar un culpable rápido?, se sentía un tonto, aunque igual seguía pensando que Dumbledore era un cobarde, todos eran unos cobardes al no darle la cara, todo lo planeaban a sus espaldas sin consultarle ni nada. Muchas veces se había sentido como una simple arma que todos esperaban ocupar, pero que por ahora sólo debían mantenerla guardada, ignorando todo lo que pasaba.

- pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo – dijo repentinamente Ron – todavía no nos has dicho para qué quieres la poción esa...

Harry siguió caminando en silencio, había logrado omitir ese detalle cuando les había contado todo, y quería seguir omitiéndolo, aún no estaba listo para reconocerlo.

La voz de Hagrid que los llamaba para que se acercaran fue lo que los salvó de la situación: al fin habían alcanzado la cabaña de Hagrid, y la clase ya continuaba.

- ¿cómo han estado? – les preguntó Hagrid a los tres, aunque disimuladamente observaba a Harry más que a nadie

- bien – contestaron Ron y Hermione a dúo

- bueno, espero que me hagan una visita uno de estos días para que me cuenten cómo ha ido su primera semana

- claro – dijo Hermione dándole un codazo a Harry quien seguía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando

- bien, ¡clase, reúnanse todos, esta vez les he traído una sorpresa que estoy seguro que les agradará! – exclamó sonriente

- ¿más que los excregutos esos? – le susurró Ron a Harry quien disimuló la risa

- quiero que se formen en grupos de tres para que les comience a explicar

- si es un animal asqueroso yo no lo toco, ya dije – dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, ya tenían asumido que serían juntos, como siempre lo hacían

- bien, ahora que están los grupos formados puedo comenzar: esta vez les he traído algo muy especial: un blordike – dijo con la típica sonrisa que ponía cada vez que pensaba en las criaturas – ¿alguien puede decirme qué tienen de especial?

Harry supo de inmediato que nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que eran esos blordike, porque apenas preguntó eso todos quedaron en absoluto silencio y simulaban estar muy concentrados mirando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a Hagrid. Menos, claro, Hermione quien automáticamente su mano muy alto, como si alguien fuera a responderla antes que ella.

- los blordike son una especie de aves, que muchas veces se relacionan con un cuervo o un águila. Se dice que es un ave muy difícil de ver, y mucho menos de oír, pues se sabe que sólo canta cuando el mundo de los vivos entra en contacto con el de los muertos.

- ¡muy bien, Hermione, diez puntos para Gryffindor!, ahora, mientras voy a buscarlos, necesito que preparen una vasija con agua y...

pero antes de que terminara la frase se vio interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall que venía con aspecto serio

- disculpa Hagrid, perdona que interrumpa tu clase pero...

- no, no se preocupe, no es ningún problema, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

- ¿podrías prestarme a Potter un momento?

Casi al mismo tiempo Harry, quien conversaba con Ron vio que todos volteaban a mirarlo en total silencio. El típico silencio que se hacía cuando alguien era llamado por un profesor, y que no podía significar más que "ojalá sobreviva".

- sí, claro; Harry, ya oíste a la profesora McGonagall...

Harry se puso de pie nervioso y fue hasta ella, quien lo empezó a guiar hasta el interior del castillo.

- el director quiere verte, Potter – le dijo mientras caminaban

- ¿a mí, por qué? – preguntó parando en seco

- no lo sé – respondió, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de si debía confiar en su palabra, por lo que siguió sin moverse

- ¿tiene que ver con Sna... el profesor Snape?

- mira Potter, supe que el profesor Snape te puso un castigo toda la semana, no me quiso decir la razón, pero me aseguró que lo tenías bien merecido...

- no es cierto...

- no voy a entrar en la discusión de si es cierto o no lo que dice, pero lo que sí, es que esperaba que recapacitaras este año. Pensé que habrías aprendido a sentar cabeza, no esperaba que a la primera semana ya estuvieras cumpliendo castigo...

- pero...

- quieres ser auror, ¿cierto?, pues te recuerdo que para serlo, debes pasar pociones y necesitas buenas calificaciones, y te aseguro que este no es el mejor camino para conseguirlo

- lo sé...

- bien, aquí estamos – dijo la profesora cuando llegaron ante la estatua que escondía el camino al despacho del profesor Dumbledore – espero que recapacites un poco Potter – sólo hubo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de Harry – tartaleta de manzana – le dijo finalmente a la estatua para que se hiciera a un lado y Harry pudiera pasar

Harry pasó por el hueco que la estatua dejaba y se dispuso a subirse a las escaleras que lo llevarían ante el despacho, pero justo cuando la estatua se estaba cerrando, oyó algo que lo hizo parar en seco

- serás un buen auror, Harry

Había sido la voz de la profesora McGonagall, no cabía duda, pero ciertamente no era algo que Harry hubiera esperado. Ya, le había prometido que lo ayudaría a toda costa a ser auror, pero pensó que lo había dicho sólo para fastidiar a Umbridge. Era extraño, pero Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño... era la primera vez que alguien le aseguraba que le iría bien después de egresar de Hogwarts.

Y pensando en todas estas cosas Harry llegó ante la majestuosa puerta que resguardaba el despacho del director. Le costó un poco decidirse a tocar la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se oyó la voz de Dumbledore haciéndolo pasar.

El despacho seguía igual que siempre, sólo que no pudo dejar de notar que algunos objetos habían sido reemplazados por otros: los objetos que él había destruido al final del año anterior, en un arrebato que tuvo por la muerte de Sirius. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado

- toma asiento, Harry – le ofreció Dumbledore amablemente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Harry no se hizo esperar – bueno, no sé si estarás en conocimiento de por qué estás aquí

Harry quiso preguntarle si era por lo de Snape, pero simplemente se limitó a responder

- no, señor, la profesora McGonagall no me dijo nada al respecto

- ah, sí... no creo que ella sepa muy bien por qué tampoco – comentó al igual que alguien comenta cómo está el clima – verás, momentos atrás recibí la visita del profesor Snape

"ahí está" pensó Harry apesadumbrado, otra vez le darían vueltas al mismo tema. Esto ya lo esta cansando

- y a juzgar por tu mirada, debo suponer que ya sabes lo que me habrá dicho. Entonces no le daré muchas vueltas más... el profesor Snape teme que estés teniendo sueños relacionados con Voldemort, pero que anoche no tuviste tiempo para responderle. ¿Es cierto que estás soñando con Voldemort?

- ... no, señor – respondió Harry

Dumbledore se quedó unos segundos mirándolo. Al parecer estaba tratando de ver si decía la verdad o no. Y, al parecer no encontró nada que le dijera que Harry estaba mintiendo, por lo que suspiró un poco aliviado.

- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿cierto? – le dijo Dumbledore

- sí, señor – dijo Harry por mecánica más que nada. Pero luego pensó y se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Ud. no podría... darme una autorización?

- no... me temo que tengo algo mejor que darte

Entonces se dirigió a uno de los estantes que tenía y sacó una botellita que contenía un líquido color púrpura

- pero temo que tendrás que prometerme que será la única vez que te la puedo dar... es un poco complicado darle esta poción a los estudiantes así como así. Así que te pido que sea nuestro pequeño secreto...

Harry asintió, y luego salió del despacho más feliz que nunca. Durante todo el día mantuvo la botellita en su bolsillo, esperando impacientemente a usarla. Al fin tenía la poción que impediría que tuviera ese sueño otra vez.

Bueno, hasta ahí llega el capítulo. Siento que sea tan largo, les prometo que me propuse acortarlo, pero no pude!!.

Nuevamente les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews!!

**Barbi: **Hoola!! Jajaja, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews! Me imagine que algo así debió haber pasado jajaj, pero en verdad no te preocupes. Sí, tienes razón, los estudiantes ya no deben gastar tiempo pensando en quién podría ser... pero, nunca se sabe. Me alegra que te haya gustado!

**Jean: **Hoola!!, cuando lei tu review no pude dejar de recordar lo emocionada que me puse cuando me registre en ff, jejjjeje :D. Que bueno que te haya gustado!

También a todos los demás **Amazona verde, anita y amsp14. **Muchisimas gracias!!

Espero que les guste el capitulo, y que me digan qué les parece.

Un beso enorme!


	5. La decisión está tomada

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco...

**Capítulo 5: La decisión está tomada**

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

_"Qué extraño, si hace unos momentos estaba en el dormitorio"_ pensó caminando por el extraño lugar.

Todo estaba silencioso, extremadamente silencioso. Harry se preguntó si alguien le estaría preparando una emboscada, pero la verdad es que no lo creía muy probable, porque además no recordaba haber ido a ese lugar por su propia voluntad, sólo había aparecido ahí.

_"Tengo que salir de aquí"_ pensó tratando de encontrar alguna puerta que lo sacara de ahí.

Pero en cuanto dio un paso, una serie de cosas pasaron casi instantáneamente: se oyeron varias explosiones y Harry vio a más de diez personas corriendo por el lugar.

Trató de ver quiénes eran, pero todos iban demasiado rápido, todos parecían sumidos en una gran batalla, lanzando grandes hechizos, pero lo curiosos era que nadie parecía fijarse en la presencia de Harry.

No, nadie parecía verlo, incluso los que pasaban a su lado seguían sin voltearse, era como si Harry fuera invisible. Pero no, estaba seguro que no llevaba la capa invisible de su padre. Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?, ¿ de dónde habían salido todas estas personas y por qué estaban luchando?.

Se volvió a quedar unos segundos sin hacer nada más que observar lo que pasaba, a ver si podía reconocer a alguno de los que estaban ahí. Y en eso estaba cuando repentinamente frente suyo paró una persona a lanzar hechizos sin parar; una persona que hizo que a Harry se le cayera el alma a los pies: al frente suyo no tenía a nadie más ni nadie menos que su padrino: Sirius Black.

A Harry le costó un poco de trabajo reaccionar, pero luego se acercó a él más que emocionado

- ¡Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?! – le preguntó haciendo ademán de abrazarlo. Pero Sirius lo frenó tomándolo del hombro

- ¡Harry, toma la Profecía, agarra a Neville y corre!

- ¿de qué hablas, qué...?

Pero entonces comprendió todo. Esas mismas palabras Sirius se las había dicho en el Departamento de Misterios el año anterior. Harry estaba presenciando el enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos que había ocurrido esa vez.

_"Pero no puede ser, yo no debería estar aquí, Dumbledore me dio la poción... debo salir de aquí"_ pensaba más confundido que nunca.

Se encaminó a la puerta que había al final de unas escaleras, pero en la mitad del camino se detuvo apesadumbrado. Se quedó parado mirando unos instantes el suelo, como si estuviera decidiendo algo muy importante, hasta que finalmente corrió hacia donde estaba Sirius.

_"No puedo dejar que Sirius muera... otra vez. No, esta vez detendremos a Bellatrix y Sirius no morirá... ¡no lo dejaré morir!"_

Harry pensaba eso fuertemente, pero al mismo tiempo otra voz desagradable en su cabeza le decía algo muy distinto: _"ah, pero si ya lo dejaste morir una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez podrás evitarlo?"_.

Haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos Harry no le hizo caso a la voz y se quedó al lado de Sirius esperando que llegara el momento.

Pero repentinamente, sin previo aviso todos en la habitación dejaron de correr, gritar y lanzar hechizos. Todos habían formado un semicírculo alrededor de Harry y lo observaban fijamente mientras a su lado Sirius comenzaba a caer de espaldas impactado por un hechizo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!!!

Harry estaba desesperado, quería salir de ahí rápido. No había podido evitar ver cómo Sirius moría otra vez. Pero nuevamente algo le impidió salir corriendo, porque cuando iba a irse, algo le tomó la mano y sintió que lo tiraba hacia abajo. Asustado se volteó para ver qué era lo que lo estaba tirando, pero se asustó aún más al ver que era Sirius quien con esa horrible expresión de sufrimiento lo había tirado de la mano, y ahora caían y caían. Pronto la habitación cambió completamente: en lugar de suelo ahora había un gran agujero negro, y en lugar de paredes estaba ese velo que ondeaba furiosamente. Harry se horrorizó al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Sirius lo estaba llevando con él al vacío; moriría igual que él!

- Harry – oyó que una voz horrible decía

- ¡¡¡ Noooo!!! – gritó horrorizado creyendo que era la voz de Sirius

- ¡Harry... Harry, despierta!

- ¡que alguien llame a McGonagall!

- no hace falta... ¡Potter, Potter qué ocurre!

Entonces Harry se incorporó de golpe con la respiración y el pulso aceleradísimos. Tanto su cara como el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de un sudor frío, y notaba que también había dejado caer lágrimas.

Se encontraba en su cama en su dormitorio donde sus compañeros, la profesora McGonagall y varios de otros cursos lo miraban asustados.

-¿estás bien, Potter? – le preguntó asustada la profesora McGonagall

Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio incapaz de contestar nada. Todavía estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir 

- ¿se habrá vuelto nuevamente loco? – se oyó que preguntaba un alumno de tercero

- ¡está bien, quiero que vuelvan todos a sus respectivos cuartos y vuelvan a dormir!- exclamó McGonagall yendo a cerrar la puerta - ¿Potter? – preguntó volviendo al lado de su cama

Entonces Harry se decidió, se volteó a su velador para ponerse sus anteojos y se levantó

-¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Ron

- tengo que ver al director – le dijo Harry más a McGonagall que a nadie

- lo siento, pero Albus ha tenido que salir en asuntos urgentes esta noche... podrás verlo mañana en la mañana, ¿podrás esperar?

Pero Harry no contestó.

- ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?

- no...

- bueno, Potter, te dejo, pero por cualquier cosa sabes dónde estamos

Harry asintió pero sólo para que lo dejaran tranquilo, sabía lo que significaba esa frase, McGonagall temía que hubiese vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, y que ese "sabes dónde estamos" se refería a los de la Orden, seguro que ahora les iría a contar a todos que había vuelto a tener pesadillas.

- se los encargo, chicos; Weasley, confío en que me avises si pasa cualquier cosa

- sí, profesora – le afirmó Ron antes de que saliera del cuarto – Harry, ¿estás bien?

- sí... – dijo sacándose los anteojos y volviendo a acostarse

No tenía intenciones de volver a dormirse, sólo quería que dejaran tranquilo, quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido, y quería que amaneciera luego. Dumbledore le debía una muy buena explicación, tenía que decirle por qué lo había engañado de esa forma.

_"Y así y todo quieren que vuelva a confiar en él"_ pensó furioso apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

La noticia parecía haberse expandido rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente todos miraban a Harry como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Harry sabía que ya no era a él a quien le tenían miedo, sino que temían que Voldemort volviera a hacer de las suyas, ahora que el Ministerio había visto la verdad. Pero aún así a Harry le molestaba enormemente ser observado como si fuera un fenómeno.

Sólo quería estar solo, tampoco tenía hambre para desayunar, y el profesor Dumbledore todavía no volvía por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines.

No fue a ninguna clase ese día. No sabía por qué estaba tan afectado, pero de todas maneras no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera en pensar lo que Dumbledore le diría esa vez.

Sólo minutos antes de la cena McGonagall le dijo a Harry que el director lo esperaba en su despacho.

Eso confirmó sus sospechas: McGonagall les había contado a todos los de la Orden lo que había ocurrido.

Nuevamente se encontró sentado delante del escritorio de Dumbledore, sólo que esta vez alguien más los acompañaba en al reunión: Severus Snape también había sido llamado y se encontraba de pie en un rincón.

- por lo que la profesora McGonagall me contó supe que desde anoche que querías hablar conmigo, Harry. Pero me surgió un asunto de extrema urgencia y que se alargó más de lo previsto, es por eso que no pude llegar antes, te debo una disculpa...

- no tienes por qué darle una explicación a este... – dijo Snape con una voz cargada de odio hacia Harry

- sí, Severus, se lo tengo que explicar... Minerva también me contó lo que ocurrió anoche. Dijo que anoche habías vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños...

- ¿por qué me engañó? – preguntó directamente Harry sin hacer caso a los gestos de impaciencia que Snape hacía al oír el tono con el que le hablaba a Dumbledore

- no entiendo de lo que me hablas, Harry

- usted me dijo que la poción que me dio anoche era la que me haría dormir sin soñar

- efectivamente esa poción fue la que te di

- ¡mentira!

-¡Potter! – exclamó Snape

- ¡usted me dijo que con esa poción no soñaría, sin embargo volví a tener el mismo maldito sueño de antes!

- interesante, y ¿con qué volvió a soñar, si se puede saber? – preguntó Snape con tono de burla

Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Parecía que había llegado el momento de decirles con qué estaba soñando. Porque esta vez el sueño lo había afectado mucho, y tenía que saber por qué Dumbledore lo había engañado. Sí, aunque le costara mucho, el momento había llegado

- ... con Sirius – dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore

Más segundos de silencio.

- Harry, te prometo que la poción que te di es la verdadera, no quise engañarte ni mucho menos – le dijo Dumbledore a quien la confesión de Harry le había conmovido; por lo que había observado y lo que le habían dicho, él había estado seguro que lo de Sirius ya era algo superado.

- ¡¿entonces por qué volví a soñar?!

- eso es lo que me preocupa, Harry. Si en verdad te tomaste la poción no deberías haber soñado nada... me dices que ya habías tenido este sueño antes

- sí... o sea, no...

- si se decidiera esto sería más rápido – murmuró Snape molesto, aunque con una sensación extraña. Al fin sabía por qué quería conseguir la poción a toda costa, sin embargo, la confesión no lo dejó tan tranquilo ni mucho menos feliz como había pensado que sería sino que sentía... ¿lástima? _"¡por favor, Severus! ¿lástima porque sueña con la muerte de Black?... no, no es eso" _pensaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

- sí había soñado antes con... eso, pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue horrible, fue muy intenso y... demasiado real.

Entonces Harry les contó más o menos cómo había sido el sueño hasta que despertara con los gritos de los estudiantes y de la profesora McGonagall.

En el momento en que Harry mencionó que en el sueño Sirius lo llevaba consigo mientras caía, Dumbledore levantó la mirada alarmado. Enseguida miró a Severus, quien le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza un poco sombrío; él también había captado el detalle.

- dime Harry, ¿te dolió la cicatriz en algún momento? – le preguntó Dumbledore todavía un poco alarmado

- ... no... pero no es obra de Voldemort, de eso estoy seguro – dijo un poco desafiante, todavía no estaba muy seguro de creerle a Dumbledore

- tampoco lo creo – aseguró Dumbledore todavía mirando a Snape

Entonces Harry notó la comunicación de miradas que los dos profesores habían estado manteniendo

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó inseguro - ¿por qué la poción no hizo efecto, si es que en realidad era la verdadera?

- de eso no estamos seguros

- pero algo saben, ¿no? , ¿por qué no me dicen lo que ocurre?

- Harry, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer o decir

- ¡¿por qué la poción no hizo efecto?, ¿qué significa ese sueño con Sirius?!

- ¡Potter, la reunión ha terminado! – exclamó repentinamente Snape – te quiero ver en cinco minutos en mi despacho para que cumplas tu castigo

- ¡pero...! ¿qué? – preguntó asombrado, ¿había oído a Snape decir que tenía que cumplir su castigo?

- sí, Potter, porque aunque no lo creas, esto no te va a salvar de cumplir tu castigo. No, ya te diste el lujo de faltar a clases sin razón; para esto no hay excusa que valga.

Harry miró a Dumbledore esperando que dijera algo para ayudarlo, pero éste sólo se encontraba mirando a Snape con esa mirada preocupada; no tuvo otra que salir del despacho para ir a las mazmorras.

No recordaba haber estado tan molesto en el último tiempo. Dumbledore seguía ocultándole cosas, Snape seguía siendo tan odioso con él, no había comido nada en todo el día y tenía que ir a cumplir un castigo.

"_Pero esto no se va a quedar así, voy a averiguar qué está ocurriendo cueste lo que me cueste". _ Harry estaba seguro de eso; la decisión había sido tomada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, hasta ahí está, espero que les guste! Y dejen reviews para comentar qué les parece.

Nuevamente gracias a los que dejaron reviews: **LarienBlack, Amazona Verde y Anita Puelma. ** Me sorprendió un poco que desconfiaran tan rápido de Dumbledore jajaja, ahora hay que ver qué sucede...

Un beso enorme!

Ah!, ahora creo que me demoraré más en actualizar porque esta semana me voy de viaje de estudios, la próx. me voy de vacaciones y la próx. próx. llega una amiga de intercambio así que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, pero sí les prometo que esto no va a quedar así...


	6. Alguien tuvo que ceder

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco...

**Capítulo 6: Alguien tuvo que ceder**

Aunque Harry tenía más que claro que Severus Snape nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lugar, no podía negar que había estado rezando para que esa vez fuera la excepción, y que llegara tarde para que el castigo se hiciera lo más corto posible.

_"Ojalá se tropiece con esa ridícula capa que tiene, se caiga por las escaleras y se haga daño... mucho daño" _pensaba Harry. Era su forma de desquitarse, ya que no podía decirle nada a la cara sin que se ganara otro castigo. Y se entretuvo un buen rato imaginando cómo sería que en una de sus entradas triunfantes, Snape se tropezara con el frufrú de su capa, que era descaradamente tres tallas más grandes que la de él.

Pero nada de eso pasó. A Snape no lo detienen unas simples escaleras o una capa. Entró con la típica mirada de odio y se sentó en su escritorio.

Varios segundos pasaron en silencio. Harry lo miraba desafiante esperando que le dijera algo, pero Snape sólo se había quedado mirando a la ventana en actitud pensativa.

_"Bravo Severus, por tratar de defender a Dumbledore de este malcriado te acabas de ganar la mejor tarde de tu vida..." _pensaba Snape molesto. De verdad que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que estar ahí con Potter, pero tenía que hacerle ese castigo, ese niño tenía que aprender a comportarse costara lo que costara.

_"¿Y a este qué le pasa; me va a tener aquí sin hacer nada?"_ pensaba a su vez Harry.

Sólo unos minutos después Snape se inclinó a abrir un cajón de su escritorio para sacar un gran fajo de pergaminos y ponerlos enfrente de Harry.

- Quiero que corrijas todas estas pruebas, sólo si lo haces podrás volver a tu cuarto. Ahí tienes la pauta de evaluación... y créeme que si no las corriges correctamente desearás más que nunca no haber nacido

A la medianoche exacta Harry terminó de corregir la última prueba, estaba exhausto y sorprendido de las malas calificaciones que había tenido que poner. Sospechaba que Snape había sorprendido a ese curso con una simpática prueba sorpresa. Y reconocía haber pensado más de una vez en ponerles a todos una A sólo para fastidiar a Snape, pero había alcanzado a retenerse: ese no era el momento de vengarse, ya encontraría el momento y la manera perfecta de vengarse de ese maldito que le estaba haciendo la vida escolar imposible.

- ya terminé, profesor

- puedes irte – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia a los pergaminos. Confiaba en que la amenaza habría funcionado y Potter no había hecho ningún "error".

Pero Harry no se fue enseguida, sino que se quedó mirándolo. Snape se dio cuenta de eso y lo miró a su vez con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿qué está pasando?; ¿qué significa ese sueño con Sirius, por qué la poción no hizo efecto?

- dije que puedes irte, Potter – dijo Snape como si nada

- ¡¿por qué no me quieren decir nada?! – se atrevió a volver a preguntar- ¿qué está ocultando?

- ¿ocultando?, debí imaginármelo, el pobrecito de Potter nuevamente se siente incomprendido y cree que hay un nuevo complot contra él. Claro ¿qué otra cosa podría ser, no? – comenzó a decir Snape desahogando toda su molestia – el director y los profesores no pueden tener cosas más importantes que ocultarle cosas a Potter.

- entonces ¿por qué no me dicen qué significa ese sueño?

- ¿de veras quieres saberlo?, bien, te lo diré: que sueñes una y otra vez con Black no significa otra cosa más que el que no has superado todavía su muerte – notó que Harry lo miró con un odio inmenso, pero aún así siguió – y lo de la poción, no nos cabe duda de que no la tomaste o no supiste qué cantidad tomar. ¡Ahí tienes el gran misterio, Potter! Ahora si no deseas que tu castigo se alargue aún más ¡vete!

El humor de Harry no mejoró en todo el siguiente día hasta que justo cuando entraba al comedor para cenar Angelina llegó hasta él corriendo

- ¡Harry!, al fin te alcanzo, uf!

- ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó un poco extrañado, aunque sospechaba que sería algo sobre el quidditch

- quería avisarte que este viernes, después de clases se realizarán las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, te vas a presentar, ¿cierto? – preguntó en un tono que claramente aceptaba una sola respuesta

- em, claro que sí, pero...

- ¿qué? ¡no, Harry, por favor, tienes que volver al equipo! No creo que seamos capaces de soportar más derrotas, especialmente contra Slytherin

- no, si yo de veras que quiero volver al equipo, lo que pasa es que Snape me tiene castigado toda esta semana, por lo que no se si podré ir...

- ¿castigado toda la semana?... debiste haber hecho algo muy grave, ¿no?

- ¡no, yo no hice nada fue...! – pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decidió cambiar de tema – pero trataré de ir de todas maneras

- sí, por favor, necesitamos que vuelvas... ¿sabes? ,voy a tratar de convencer a McGonagall de que hable con Snape para que puedas ir

- em... sí, gracias – dijo un poco avergonzado, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho que los demás tuvieran que hacer ese tipo de cosas por él

- bueno, nos vemos después

- sí, adiós

Harry fue a tomar su usual puesto junto a Ron y Hermione

- ¿ya te dijo Angelina lo de las pruebas para quidditch? – le preguntó Ron – será emocionante volver a jugar, ¿no?

- sí...

- ¿y por qué, entonces no estás tan contento? – le preguntó Hermione

- dos palabras: Severus Snape – dijo apesadumbrado – no sé si todavía tendré que ir a los castigos. De todos modos Angelina me dijo que hablaría con McGonagall... ojalá resulte – suspiró Harry. De verdad que quería volver al equipo de quidditch, sin duda eso le ayudaría a dejar de pensar tanto en todo lo que estaba pensando, que ya lo tenía un poco cansado.

Pronto llegó el día jueves cogiendo a un Harry extremadamente nervioso. No había sabido nada sobre la conversación de Angelina y McGonagall, y no había querido preguntarle a Angelina para no parecer un pesado.

Ahora sí que le era difícil concentrarse en clases. De las casi dos horas seguidas que llevaba de clases de Transformaciones no era capaz de recordar siquiera de alguna frase que McGonagall hubiese dicho.

- ¡Potter!, ¿le importaría dejar de distraerse y prestar atención que ya es la tercera vez que le tengo que llamar la atención?

_"¿Tercera vez?, bueno... ni modo"_

- sí, perdone... – balbuceó cabizbajo

- bien, como iba diciendo necesito que el trabajo esté listo para la próxima semana, así que les recomiendo que ¡trabajen! – dijo McGonagall justo cuando sonaba la campana que daba fin a las clases

- Potter, ven aquí un momento – le dijo McGonagall

Harry se acercó a su escritorio

- Johnson me comentó algo acerca de las pruebas de quidditch y de lo de Snape

- ¿y qué pasó?, ¿habló con el profesor?, ¿voy a poder ir?

- la verdad es que no he hablado con él todavía, pensé que sería mejor si tú también le hablaras, sino creerá que te estás escondiendo. Por eso quiero que me acompañes ahora mismo al despacho del profesor para que podamos hablar con él

- ¡¿ahora?! – preguntó Harry sorprendido

- sí, esta es la única oportunidad de hablar con él, ya mañana será muy tarde – le dijo decidida.

- está bien...

- bien, entonces vamos. Tú también ven, Spencer

Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado una chica apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Era una chica de Gryffindor y se veía de la misma edad de Harry. Algo muy extraño puesto que Harry no recordaba haberla visto antes.

- sí, profesora

Entonces la profesora salió de la sala seguida de los dos chicos. Ambos iban callados y mirándose disimuladamente. Harry encontró que era una chica guapa, de pelo castaño rojizo y de ojos verdes.

- hola, ¿eres nueva? – se atrevió a preguntarle Harry

- em... he estado aquí desde el primer año – le dijo mirándolo un poco extrañada - me llamo Ashley, mucho gusto

yo soy Harry – le dijo a su vez – y... ¿en qué año estás?

- en sexto... comparto el cuarto con Hermione

- vaya, lo siento, es que no recordaba haberte visto antes – le dijo un poco avergonzado

- ¿y por qué vas donde Snape? – le preguntó Ashley

- tengo que arreglar un problema sobre unos castigos, ¿tú?

- también – le dijo sin poder esconder una sonrisa divertida – estoy castigada por haberle jugado una broma a Snape...

- ¿le jugaste una broma a Snape? – le preguntó incrédulo. Harry había jurado que los únicos que se habrían atrevido a hacer algo así eran los gemelos Weasley - ¿qué le hiciste?

- bueno, basta de charlas que llegamos – les dijo McGonagall tocando la puerta del despacho

- pase – se oyó la hartada voz del profesor al otro lado de la puerta

McGonagall obedeció seguida por los otros dos. La expresión de Snape cambió significativamente al ver de quién se trataba

- ¿qué se te ofrece? – le preguntó a McGonagall

- vengo a hablarte sobre un par de asuntos referentes a los castigos de estos dos alumnos – le dijo apuntándolos con la cabeza

Snape miró primero a Harry con el típico odio, y luego a Ashley. Entonces su mirada se tiñó de más odio, aunque Harry lo había creído imposible; pero también notó que la mirada tenía un toque de cierta vergüenza.

¿Qué sería lo que Ashley le hizo a Snape? Harry se moría de ganas de saber.

- ¿qué pasa con Potter esta vez? – preguntó dejando de lado un pergamino que tenía en la mano

A Harry no le gustó nada que hablara de él como si no estuviera allí presente

- bueno, es sobre el castigo que ha estado cumpliendo. Lo que pasa es que este viernes se llevarán a cabo las pruebas para entrar a quidditch, como tú muy bien debes saber, y Potter quisiera saber si podría posponer el castigo para otro día

Harry aguantó la respiración esperando que contestara. Rezaba para que estuviera de acuerdo, no tenía muchas ganas de tener que rogarle. Menos al frente de la profesora y de Ashley para quien Snape ya no debía inspirar ningún temor.

Snape se quedó en silencio varios segundos en silencio mirándolo. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de parecer inocente y "arrepentido". Entonces, se decidió a hablar

- yo ya no tengo nada que ver con este chico – dijo mirando a Harry – y la verdad es que me importa un bledo si quiere ir a las pruebas de quidditch o no, eso ya no me incumbe.

- ¿eso significa que puedo ir? – preguntó Harry incrédulo

Pero no obtuvo por respuesta más que una mirada fulminante de parte de Snape, y unas señas de McGonagall para que saliera rápido antes de que Snape se arrepintiera.

- y respecto a Spencer... – dijo McGonagall

- Potter, sal de inmediato de mi despacho y cierra bien la puerta tras de ti – la interrumpió Snape

Entonces Harry salió del despacho, le hizo un gesto de ánimo a Ashley, y cerró la puerta tras de él. Tuvo que quedarse pensando unos segundos en lo que recién había pasado... ¿podía ser posible que Snape le había quitado el castigo?, ¿Snape había cedido?. Pero, eso en realidad no importaba mucho. Lo que realmente importaba ahora era que Harry al fin podría volver al equipo de quidditch.

¡Al fin pude actualizar!, sé que no dice mucho el capítulo, pero necesitaba subir un nvo. capítulo para no perder la historia... espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!

**Luchían Black: **Hoola!!Me alegro de que te haya gustado!. Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto con este capítulo. Espero poder actualizar más luego... .

**Anita Puelma: **Hoolaa!! vaya, tanto odio con Dumbledore! Aunque es verdad que a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia lo de la poción... pero recuerda que todavía no se sabe todo :P. Lo de Snape, bueno, no creo que se pueda esperar menos de él ... igual sigue siendo lindo! Jajajja. Y bueno, creo que muchos hubieramos hecho lo mismo en el lugar de Harry... pero hay que ver qué sucede. Me alegra q te haya gustado

**Barbi: **Hoola!! Y.. aunque tarde aquí está la actualización!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lo de la poción, bueno, es un asunto que todavía no está completamente resuelto, pero te prometo que va a tener una explicación. :P.

**Jean-Kate: **Hoola! Sí, yo también entiendo cómo se debe sentir Harry, porque creo que no hay nada más exasperante que el que no te cuenten qué está sucediendo, ya más cuando se trata de algo sobre ti.. sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además que no es la primera vez que le pasa a Harry... bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Un beso enorme a todos!!!


	7. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco...

**Capítulo 7: ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

- Bien, acérquense todos que quiero decirles quiénes han quedado seleccionados para formar parte del equipo de quidditch – anunció Angelina luego de ver todas las pruebas – aunque todos dieron una prueba muy buena, lamentablemente son sólo tres puestos los que debían ser reemplazados, pero aunque no todos queden seleccionados, no deben perder las esperanzas. Y bueno, sin alargar más el asunto, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor queda oficialmente compuesto de la siguiente manera:

Harry se sentía más nervioso de lo que había imaginado que estaría. Es que estar en la situación no era lo mismo que imaginarla. Además que ahora tenía presente algo que antes había querido olvidar: el verdadero motivo por el que había estado esperando reintegrarse en el equipo era para aparentar que todo seguía bien. Si no entraba al equipo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría. Tenía que ocupar su tiempo libre en algo, algo distinto a las tareas como Hermione le recomendaba, por supuesto.

- Como capitana sigue estando Angelina Johnson, o sea, yo – dijo sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa – como guardián continúa Ron Weasley, esperamos que hagas tan buen trabajo como el del último partido – a esto Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

_"¡Vamos, apresúrate!, di el buscador... ¡dilo!"_ pensaba Harry desesperado jugando incesantemente con sus manos y retorciendo la manga de su túnica.

- Harry, relájate, vas a quedar... no hay nadie que sea tan buen buscador como tú – le susurró Ron – Angelina sabe lo que le conviene...

- ahh... quizás ya está cansada de tener que arreglar problemas míos para que pueda entrenar o jugar – suspiró nervioso

Ron quedó muy extrañado ante lo que decía. No recordaba haber escuchado que Harry dijera una frase... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿depresiva?. Aún así no quiso decir nada, suponía que si mencionaba algo causaría que su amigo estallara de los nervios.

- como cazadoras: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y yo – nueva sonrisa – como golpeadores quedan: Samuel Mander y Ashley Spencer

-¿Ashley? – se preguntó Harry sorprendido en voz baja.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Ashley estaba entre todos los que estaban esperando el resultado.

- ¿la conoces? – le preguntó Ron

- no, o sea sí, es decir, la conocí cuando fui a hablar con Snape – dijo sonriendo al recordar la razón por la que Ashley había tenido que ir a hablar con el profesor. ¿Qué diablos se había atrevido a hacerle?. Debía ser una chica muy valiente, de seguro que sería una buena jugadora también.

- y bueno... parece que no fue un encuentro nada de malo – sonrió Ron a su vez viendo la cara de Harry

- ¡no seas tonto! – le regañó avergonzado – lo que pasa es que...

- y por último – anunció Angelina – como buscador queda Harry Potter

Para Harry fue como un golpe en seco: ¡volvería a jugar quidditch!

- ¿escuchaste, Ron? ¡volveré a jugar! – exclamó Harry dando pequeños saltos. No recordaba haber recibido tan buena noticia en mucho tiempo

- bien, los espero en la primera práctica que será el día lunes de la próxima semana, tienen prohibido faltar sea cual sea la razón puesto que tenemos que comenzar a organizarnos para el comienzo de la temporada – dijo Angelina – y bien, nos vemos hasta entonces...

Todos los alumnos – los que habían quedado seleccionados, y los que no – fueron moviéndose hacia el castillo. Menos Harry que deseaba acercarse a Ashley para aprovechar de felicitarla por la selección, y Ron que tuvo que quedarse acompañándolo.

- ¡eh, Ashley! – la llamó Harry – felicidades por la selección – dijo un poco vacilante – no sabía que jugabas quidditch

- ah sí, hace tiempo que lo practico pero no había tenido la oportunidad antes de presentarme a las selecciones... los castigos, tú sabes – le dijo con la ya conocida mirada pícara – pero ahora sí se dio, ¡por fin!

- ¿así que Snape te dejó finalmente participar?

- jajaja, no le quedaba otra, creo que ya debe estar un poco cansado de tener que soportarme... quizás pensó que si me dedicaba al quidditch dejaría de comportarme como lo hago. Pero tú también mereces felicitaciones, el mejor buscador que he visto sin duda alguna

- gracias... – le dijo sonriendo

Entonces Ron fingió una pequeña tos para cerciorarse de que Harry sabía que aún estaba ahí

- ah sí... Ashley, te presento a mi amigo Ron; Ron, ella es Ashley

- mucho gusto – dijo ella – bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos si es que queremos tener algo de cena... me muero de hambre

Esa noche Harry disfrutó la cena más que nunca, y no especialmente por los platos, pues las salchichas con puré de patatas no tenían nada de especial. Además su ánimo se incrementó aún más cuando en la sala común se realizó el primer festejo oficial del año, precisamente celebrando el "nombramiento oficial del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor" como Angelina había dicho.

Estuvieron hasta muy tarde comiendo, bebiendo y riendo al pensar las palizas que el equipo le daría a los demás equipos, o mejor dicho, al equipo de Slytherin. Luego cada uno de los estudiantes se fue retirando a medida que sentían que el sueño era más fuerte que sus ganas de celebrar.

Harry se fue a su cuarto a las dos de la mañana en punto, pensando que nada podría nublar esa felicidad que sentía.

Pero qué equivocado estaba. Porque las cosas así como fácil vienen, fácil se van, y si se toma en cuenta esto, se podría decir que el sentimiento de felicidad es una de las cosas que más fáciles vienen, pues la rapidez con la que se va es realmente impresionante.

Acababa de quedarse dormido cuando Harry se vio en el campo de quidditch del colegio. Estaba todo vacío, y sólo se oía el sonido que hacía el viento al chocar contra las graderías. Iba a recorrer el campo para ver si encontraba algo interesante cuando repentinamente (como por arte de magia, como diría cualquiera si es que no sonara algo obvio en esta situación) su escoba apareció frente a él.

Rápidamente montó en ella y comenzó a volar. Fue grato volver a sentir esa sensación que sentía cada vez que montaba su escoba, el sentir que todos los problemas quedaban en tierra (aunque en el sueño no podía pensar en ninguno), y sentir cómo el viento le pegaba en la cara, todo lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso.

Pero ese sentimiento cambió bruscamente cuando escuchó un sonido que venía de abajo. Al principio no reconoció qué clase de sonido era y siguió volando como si nada. Pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta qué clase de sonido era: se trataba de los ladridos de un perro. Unos ladridos que no eran de felicidad, ni mucho menos. No sabía cómo, pero Harry sabía que esos ladridos eran de desesperación.

Entonces supo a qué se debían cuando vio hacia abajo, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Un perro negro estaba siendo perseguido por unos seres horrorosos cubiertos por un manto negro. No sabía qué eran esos seres, porque aunque podría haber pensado que eran dementores, estaba inconscientemente seguro que no lo eran.

Por otra parte, no era muy importante saber qué seres eran, sino que tenía que ayudar a ese perro fuera como fuera, no quería saber qué pasaría cuando esos seres lo alcanzaran aunque podía tener una clase de idea de lo que realmente pasaría.

Trató de bajar en picada, pero la escoba no lo obedecía, sino que seguía volando en línea recta y cada vez más rápido. Tres veces volvió a intentarlo, pero cada una fue más inútil que la otra. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, cuando repentinamente pasó algo que hizo que su corazón casi estallara de miedo: Justo cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo, vio que muy cerca de él estaba Sirius mirándolo con una cara que denotaba terror, y que además estaba demacrada. Su susto aumentó aún más cuando recordó que esa expresión era la misma que Sirius tuvo cuando fue alcanzado por el conjuro de Bellatrix.

Harry quedó paralizado por la impresión y el miedo hasta que algo empeoró la situación: Sirius lo tomaba de la mano y lo tiraba hacia abajo. Alcanzó a sujetarse para no caerse de la escoba, pero sentía que Sirius lo tiraba más y más fuerte. Y justo antes de caer sintió que le decía:

- ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

Entonces el escenario cambió bruscamente. Harry vio que estaba cayendo no hacia el campo de juego, sino que era una caída sin fondo y que a los lados, el único límite eran unas cortinas que ondeaban furiosamente a causa de un viento que Harry no sentía.

- ¡¡Despierta!!

De golpe abrió los ojos para ver que aún se encontraba en su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, y que Ron estaba a su lado con cara de asustado.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó nervioso

- ... ¿qué pasó? – preguntó a su vez Harry con la respiración entrecortada

- estabas teniendo una pesadilla, no dejabas de gemir y de moverte fuertemente, ¿volviste a soñar con... ya sabes?

- no – respondió – fue una simple pesadilla, no te preocupes... será mejor que me levante debe ser tarde...

- son las cuatro de la mañana, Harry – le dijo Ron aún más preocupado - ¿no quieres que llame a alguien?

- no – contestó aún más fuerte – será mejor que volvamos a dormirnos si queremos tener clases mañana

- sí... – dijo Ron dudoso, especialmente porque sabía que al otro día no había clases, era Sábado – pero si necesitas algo...

- buenas noches – le cortó Harry al tiempo que hacía como que volvía a taparse para dormir

Pero el volver a dormirse no eran sus intenciones ni mucho menos. Así que esperó un momento, el suficiente para que Ron volviera a dormirse como había calculado y se levantó. Tomó su uniforme, se cambió rápidamente sin hacer ruido y salió del cuarto. Todo mientras era observado por Ron quien sólo había fingido roncar para que Harry no se diera cuenta de que aún estaba despierto, y que se encontraba preocupado por su amigo como nunca lo había estado.

Harry, por su parte, estuvo dando vueltas por Hogwarts con paso firme, pero sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Lo que en el fondo quería era gastar todas las energías que tenía para no dejar salir el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Y así siguió dando vueltas hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared en posición fetal.

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que luego fue la hora de que todos los alumnos se levantaran y fueran al Gran Comedor para disfrutar de un buen desayuno.

- ¿dónde está Harry? – le preguntó Hermione a Ron cuando se sentó frente a él

Si su humor fuera diferente, Ron le habría dicho algo por no preguntar por él antes que nada, pero como la situación era diferente, decidió contarle en voz baja lo que había sucedido esa madrugada.

- ¿ y no sabes dónde puede estar?

- si supiera no estaría aquí, sino que ya lo habría ido a buscar – le dijo un poco molesto

- ¡entonces tenemos que decirle a alguien! – dijo Hermione preocupada – quién sabe dónde pueda estar, además de cómo puede estar después de tener una de esas pesadillas

- no creo que sea una buena idea, Hermione, a Harry no le gustaría saber que fuiste a buchonearle el cuento a algún profesor

-tampoco creo que a ti te gustaría saber que a Harry le pasó algo sin que hicieras nada por detenerlo – le dijo Hermione a su vez altanera – Ron, tenemos que saber qué es lo que le ocurre a Harry, así que apenas termine el desayuno le diremos a Dumbledore

No era mucho lo que Ron podía decir después de que Hermione tomara la decisión, así que sólo le quedó aceptar, aunque sabía que cuando Harry supiera lo que estaban a punto de hacer se enojaría... mucho.

Pero Hermione estaba más decidida que nunca, así que apenas salió del comedor el último alumno, se paró y fue en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, específicamente hacia donde estaba Dumbledore.

- profesor Dumbledore, Ron y yo tenemos algo que decirle – le dijo Hermione – es sobre Harry

- entiendo, vamos a mi oficina para poder hablar...

- me temo que tiene que escuchar esto en seguida – le dijo Hermione urgida

- los escucho – le dijo Dumbledore un poco más preocupado

Aunque mentalmente Ron se había propuesto no decir ni una palabra para no perjudicar a Harry, como él pensaba que estaban haciendo; fue imposible quedarse callado cuando Dumbledore le preguntó qué había ocurrido con unos ojos que mostraban profunda preocupación, y más cuando vio la cara con la que Hermione lo miraba.

Cuando terminó la narración, Dumbledore sólo se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que al parecer tomó una decisión

- bien, quiero por favor que lo busquen por todo el colegio, que revisen cada rincón, pues es indispensable que lo encontremos. Si es necesario pueden pedirle ayuda a Sir Nicholas – Ron no pudo evitar dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio pues había alcanzado a imaginar que les diría que pidieran ayuda a Filch – mientras, iré a contactar a alguien que puede ser de mucha ayuda

- sí, profesor – dijo Hermione muy segura. Se notaba que había tomado esto "muy a pecho", como se dice; lo que en cierto modo asustaba a Ron, pues no podía imaginar lo que podía ser capaz de hacer para encontrarlo

Estuvieron buscando por todo el castillo, o al menos por todos los lugares del castillo en los que en ese momento pudieron pensar, pero no había ni señas de él; y nadie parecía haberlo visto, al menos ninguno de sus amigos, pues no se atrevieron a preguntarle a muchas personas para que el asunto no fuera sabido por todos... menos por los slytherin.

Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato buscando se encontraron con Ashley, que caminaba muy concentrada en algo que parecía ser importante

- hola, Ashley – la saludó Ron

- hola, Ron – saludó ella a su vez interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – oye, ¿has visto a Harry por alguna casualidad?

- no, justamente lo estábamos buscando, pero no aparece por ninguna parte – dijo ignorando el descarado codazo que Hermione le daba para que se callara

- ah, entonces lo podemos buscar juntos, ¿no te parece? – le preguntó Ashley

- sí, no veo ningún problema en eso

- em... Ron, ¿podemos hablar un segundito a solas? – le preguntó Hermione tirándolo – en seguida volvemos, Ashley, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero una de las más falsas que Ron había visto en su vida

- ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó Ron un poco molesto pues suponía que le diría algo de Ashley

- ¿tú te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

- sí, acabo de conseguir a alguien que nos va a ayudar a buscar a Harry; creo que no nos viene nada de mal: seis ojos buscan mejor que cuatro, además de que ella es su amiga , así que no veo el lado malo del asunto

- ¡¿su amiga?! – preguntó incrédula - ¿y se puede saber desde cuándo?

- ¡Hermione, mírate! ¿por qué tienes que saber cosas como esas?, pareciera que estás celosa de Ashley, lo importante es buscar a Harry ahora, ¿no te parece?

- ¡no estoy celosa de ella ni mucho menos!... lo que pasa es que la chica es un poco extraña

- igual que Luna, ¿no?, ¿por qué siempre tienes que desconfiar de la gente nueva?, es como si te diera miedo abrirte a nuevas personas... mejor vamos a buscar a Harry, pero te digo en serio que va a ser mejor que dejes esa actitud pues a Harry le cae bien Ashley, es una buena chica...

-sí, me imagino lo mucho que la debe conocer... –dijo Hermione para sí misma

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo Harry seguía en la misma posición con las mismas ganas de desaparecer del mundo. Sabía que muchas personas lo debían estar buscando, pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ver a gente, sólo quería estar solo y pensar... sólo pensar...

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos cuando sintió que una persona venía caminando por el pasillo.

A simple vista se pensaría que la persona tenía prisa, pero la verdad es que lo único que quería era retrasarse lo más posible pues no tenía muchas ganas de llegar al lugar al que tenía que ir.

Harry siguió escuchando los pasos, hasta que repentinamente el sonido cesó. No le tomó mucha importancia al asunto pues pensó que lo más seguro era que había cambiado su rumbo, pero algo le hizo ver que estaba completamente equivocado. Algo que casi lo hace saltar al techo, si es que hubiera tenido energías para hacerlo. Y ese algo era una voz que lentamente le habló

- aunque no lo crea, dudo que a su padrino le hubiera gustado verlo de esa manera

Entonces Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la persona que le hablaba mirándolo fijamente

**sssssssssssssss**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega, sé que me demoré mucho tiempo, y que el capítulo no responde a tanta demora, pero es que aunque no lo crean las clases me tienen hasta el cuello... encontrar tiempo para escribir me costó mucho más de lo que había pensado que me costaría, además de que aprenderme tantas cosas de memoria causó un poco de falta de inspiración, pero prometo que luego tomará más giros la historia...

Nuevamente les quiero dar las gracias a las personas que están ahí leyendo la historia y a los que dejan reviews

**Maniática Lovegood: **Hola!, jajaj sabes? Yo también pensaba mucho qué sería tener un profesor como Snape, y la verdad es que nunca le vi mucho el lado negativo, más me daba risa el cómo trataba a Harry... todo hasta hoy día en que puedo asegurar que conocí la versión femenina de este Snape, que al igual que él lo hace con Harry se dio el placer de humillarme toda la clase. Y sólo hoy comprendí lo que Harry debe sentir con Snape. La verdad es que ahora me da lástima porque no recomiendo para nada tener un Snape o alguna versión de él como profesor!!!!! (ahhh sigo mal genio!! Jajajjajaj). Y bueno, lo de la poción ya falta poco para que se sepa el misterio...

**Florence Rose: **Hoolaa!!, que alegría verte por aquí!  jejeje. Bueno, con respecto a lo de Ashley, creo que sé a quién te refieres... y la verdad es que no sé todavía qué hacer con eso, pero lo que sí es que nunca pensé que alguien se iba a dar cuenta tan rápido!. No te preocupes que el review se entendió perfectamente, no rabees tanto con tu pc jajaja, pero tengo una pregunta, no es "bucarle la quinta pata al gato?", o sea así es como lo decimos aquí, por eso pregunto... sólo curiosidad

**Andry Black: **Hoola!! Muchas gracias por tu ánimo, de verdad que ayuda y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia.

Espero actualizar pronto, si es que se puede... hasta entonces nos vemos!

Un beso enorme!


	8. Al final de todo túnel hay una luz

Disclaimer: (es necesario que haga esto...) Harry Potter y todos los personajes de Hogwarts no me pertenecen (ojalá...), son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una verdadera genio, la Warner Bros, y varias otras personas que no conozco...

**Capítulo 8: Al final de todo túnel hay una luz **

Harry no supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron los dos mirándose a los ojos. La única noción que podía tener de ello, es que había sido el suficiente para que todo tipo de pensamientos pasara por su cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para desesperar a la persona que tenía al frente suyo.

Esa persona era Severus Snape, igual de imponente como siemrpe, se encontraba erguido mirando fijamente a Harry, con un rostro que no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Él, por su parte, deseaba por una parte que el chico se decidiera a hacer algo en lugar de estar mirándolo de esa forma, pero por otra, deseaba que se quedara así por lo menos unos minutos más para tener un poco más de tiempo para saber qué debía decirle ahora.

Harry decidió decirle algo, pero después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, se dio cuenta que por más que lo intentara y lo quisiera, no era capaz de encontrar algo adecuado que decir, así que volvió a esconder su cabeza en sus rodillas

- quiero estar solo – dijo sin mirarlo

- sí, yo también quise estar solo una vez, pero hay una diferencia, usted nunca va a poder lograrlo. Lo están esperando en la oficina del director

- ¿quién? – preguntó Harry intentando parecer desinteresado – no quiero hablar con él

- entonces vaya a la oficina de él

- que no quiero hablar con el director – dijo un poco exasperado

- no es él el que lo espera

- entonces, ¿quién...

- no tengo todo el día para estas "interesantes" conversaciones, así que venga si no quiere tener problemas

Harry se quedó en el mismo lugar. Snape podía esperar todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero él no iba a ir a la oficina de Dumbledore, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Tampoco tenía por qué hacerle caso a Snape sólo porque había tratado de ser amable con él, hablándole de su padrino... cómo si supiera algo de Sirius...

- "un momento" – pensó alarmado levantando cabeza, esperando ver a Snape. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Se puso de pie, pero siguió en el mismo lugar. No sabía qué hacer. No quería ir a aquél lugar, pero algo lo había inquietado. Tenía que averiguar por qué. Entonces se decidió. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que corrió hasta alcanzarlo

Snape no hizo ningún signo que demostrara que se había percatado de que Harry lo seguía, pero después de unos segundos dijo

- así que decidió dejar de lado las niñerías – con una sonrisa triunfal

pero la sonrisa sólo le duró hasta que Harry respondió

- usted sabe algo, ¿cierto?

- sé muchas cosas, pero no sé de qué hablas

- usted sabe algo sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Por algo me dijo algo sobre mi padrino.

- deja de hablar tonterías – fue toda la respuesta que recibió

pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido, así lo adelantó y paró en seco delante de él haciendo que él también parara

- ¿cómo, sino, iba a saber que la razón por la que estaba así ahora tenía que ver con Sirius?. ¡Sé que tengo razón, usted sabe algo sobre lo que está pasando, y tiene que decírmelo!

- ¿ah sí? No sabía que tenía obligaciones con usted, siendo que aquí yo soy el profesor y usted un simple alumno. Ahora si sólo está caminando para seguir hablando tonterías, ahórreme la molestia de ordenarle que deje de hacerlo. Sino, quiero que camine en completo silencio

Entonces Snape siguió caminando. Harry, por su parte se quedó en silencio y siguió caminando. Aunque sabía que tenía razón, temía abusar tanto de este momento de amabilidad que estaba viviendo Snape. Podía esperar hasta después de la visita a la oficina de Dumbledore, o un poco más, pero tenía claro que no se iba a detener hasta obtener la respuesta que quería, porque esto tenía que acabar luego. Ya no quería más.

Cuando llegaron a la estatua, no se habían cruzado ni una palabra más, sino que ambos seguían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- pase – le dijo Snape señalándole la abertura de la estatua

- ¿qué usted no viene?

Pero Snape no le contestó, sino que se fue en otra dirección, mientras pensaba _"no gracias, ya son bastantes conversaciones con personas desagradables por un día"_ aunque lo que Harry le había dicho no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio quién era el que lo esperaba en la oficina. Se trataba de nadie más ni nada menos que Remus Lupin, el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido en el tercer año; el ex amigo de su papá y su padrino; y el último de los merodeadores que seguía vivo (Harry no dejaba de considerar muerto a Peter, aparte de no considerarlo como un merodeador).

Lupin estaba igual que siempre, sin tomar en cuenta que lucía un poco más cansado, y muy preocupado. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio de Dumbledore, y en cuanto Harry entró, se acercó a él para abrazarlo igual que si hubiera estado a punto de morir.

- ¿cómo estás?

- bien...

- me imagino que no – dijo Lupin – Dumbledore me mandó a llamar apenas supo que habías desaparecido, está muy preocupado por ti... todos lo están

Harry no supo qué contestar. Lupin también se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio

- Harry, quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo... – dijo señalándole la silla para que tomara asiento, lo cual hizo sin dudar

- Dumbledore me dijo que has estado soñando con la muerte de Sirius... comprendo cómo te debes sentir

Al escuchar eso, Harry sintió nuevamente que una rabia recorría su cuerpo

- ¡no, no lo sabes! – exclamó enojado - ¡nadie sabe cómo estoy; sólo creen saberlo porque conocieron a mi padrino!

- Harry, escúchame...

- ¡no, escúcheme usted! – lo interrumpió - ¡y escúcheme bien porque no quiero que Dumbledore vuelva a llamarme o llame a alguien más para hablar de lo mismo!. ¡No porque sean de la Orden del Fénix tienen derecho a manipular mi vida, y tampoco los hace capaces de entender, así que no hagan como si lo hicieran!. ¡Ustedes sólo creen que no he superado la muerte de Sirius, y por eso dicen que me entienden, pero ustedes no saben lo que es soñar lo mismo una y otra vez, ver que alguien querido vuelve de la muerte para preguntarte por qué no evitaste que muriera!. ¡Pero eso no es todo, porque esto empeora cuando todos tratan de meterse en tu vida y te hacen creer que pueden ayudarte, para después demostrar lo contrario, que en lugar de ayudar, sólo empeoran las cosas! – hizo una pausa para respirar profundo para evitar que el nudo que tenía en la garganta fuera a sus ojos – Lupin, yo ya no soy un niño, y me doy cuenta que me están ocultando algo...

- Harry, yo no vengo a mentirte ni mucho menos. Quiero que sepas que te entiendo porque yo también me sentí culpable mucho tiempo por lo que pasó – dijo Lupin triste – todo el verano soñé con Sirius también, y me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no hice nada por ayudarlo, pero luego comprendí que estaba en un error

Harry lo miró interesado

- no debes sentirte culpable por lo que pasó, porque nadie lo es. Nadie tiene la culpa. Si se buscara un verdadero culpable, nadie quedaría exento de culpa, porque todos estamos inmersos en la historia

- pero Lupin, estoy soñando con la muerte de Sirius, y no son sueños normales. Todos terminan en lo mismo, Sirius me pregunta por qué no lo ayudé y luego me lleva consigo por el velo – le dijo rápidamente, porque por primera vez sentía que Lupin lo entendería. Él era la primera persona que lo hacía sentir que tenía que contarle todo lo que estaba pasando – me está diciendo que yo tengo la culpa

- ¿conque eso es lo que sueñas? – le preguntó Lupin aún más triste, pues se daba cuenta que Harry debía estar sufriendo lo mismo, si es que no más, que lo que él sufrió todo ese verano – Harry, quiero decirte algo pero quiero que me escuches muy bien. Sirius siempre fue una persona muy especial, junto con James siempre les gustó ser el centro de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio, y no había nada que los alegrara más que cuando una travesura suya salía impecablemente bien y descubrían que habían sido ellos. Porque eso hacía que todos hablaran de ellos. Esto hacía que muchos pensaran que ellos eran muy soberbios y egocéntricos, y no puedo negar que de eso tuvieran un poco, pero yo sabía que no eran así del todo. Porque yo veía algo que el resto del colegio no podía ver

- ¿qué cosa?

- tú sabes que hay muchas maneras en las que una persona puede estar pendiente de otra. James y Sirius las habían vivido todas, pero había una sola de ellas que no podían soportar, y esa era que sintieran lástima o se sintieran responsables por ellos. Sirius siempre me regañaba cuando yo lo hacía, porque él decía que aunque tuviera muchos defectos, no era nada de tonto ni inútil, y si él hacía algo o le pasaba algo, era sólo responsabilidad suya... ¿sabes a lo que va esto cierto?

Harry asintió levemente

- Sirius agradecería, y siempre agradeció, todo el cariño que le tienes, pero no aceptaría bajo ninguna circunstancia esto que estás sintiendo. No debes sentirte culpable, porque él no quiere que lo hagas

- pero entonces, ¿ por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños?

- ¿sabes?, la mente hace cosas que nosotros nunca podríamos imaginarnos – dijo mirando por la ventana

- ¿ o sea que crees que es todo producto de mi mente?

- puede ser una posibilidad

Pasó una hora antes de que Harry volviera a salir de la oficina de Dumbledore. Le había hecho bien hablar con Lupin. Pero aún así, seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de angustia, porque Lupin no lo podía ayudar del todo. Estaba agradecido por lo que le había dicho y por su disposición hacia él, pero Harry sabía que no podría ayudarlo del todo mientras tuviera la idea de que esos sueños eran producto de su imaginación...

Siguió deambulando por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Ashley, quienes corrieron hacia él.

-¡no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías! – exclamó Hermione abrazándolo

- bueno... aquí estoy

- ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar?, debes tener mucha hambre, ¿no? – le dijo Ashley sonriendo

- em... sí, claro – dijo distraído

Así los cuatro fueron en dirección al gran comedor.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ron a Harry en voz baja aprovechando un momento en que ambos quedaron un poco rezagados de Hermione y Ashley

- sí... después tengo que hablar con ustedes. Por cierto, me sorprendió ver a Ashley con ustedes – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

- sí, es que la encontramos en el pasillo y nos dijo que también te estaba buscando así que pensé que lo mejor era que nos ayudara – dijo poniendo un gesto de reprobación al recordar la pelea con Hermione

- ¿ocurrió algo?

- no, no te preocupes... lo más seguro es que pronto seamos un cuarteto – dijo sin poder creer la mentira que estaba diciendo

- ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó Hermione alcanzándolos

- de nada – dijo Ron entre molesto y divertido porque sabía que Hermione se había apresurado para no estar sola con Ashley. Era la primera vez que veía que Hermione no se sentía tan "poderosa", quizás eso la ayudaría un poco a cambiar ciertas cosas...

La cena pasó sin penas ni gloria. Los cuatro comieron sin conversar mucho. Harry de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores para ver qué hacía Snape. Pero no descubrió nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que no sabía era que Snape era más rápido para desviar su mirada de Harry antes de que lo descubriera

_"Vas a tener que tener cuidado esta vez, Severus"_

- oigan, necesito hablar con ustedes... nos juntamos en la sala común a la medianoche, ¿vale? – les dijo Harry de repente a los otros tres

- ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Hermione

- ya lo sabrán

- ¿pero por qué tanto misterio?, me asustas...

- vale, cuenta conmigo – le dijo Ron – pero despiértame, ¿sí?

- jajaja, está bien

Luego miró a Hermione quien parecía estar evaluando la situación. Lo que ocurría es que no podía dejar de decidirse si se trataba de una estupidez o algo serio. Pero finalmente se decidió

- conmigo también

-bien, ¿Ashley?

La reacción que hubo después de esa pregunta hizo que Ron casi escupiera el zumo de calabaza que acababa de llevarse a la boca por la risa. Ashley había abierto los ojos en muestra de sorpresa, pero no había logrado superar a los ojos de Hermione quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, como si creyera que se estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿ quieres que vaya yo también? – le preguntó un poco tímida

- ¿quieres que vaya ella también?- preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una patada de parte de Ron por debajo de la mesa

- sí – le dijo Harry quien no había entendido mucho a qué iba la pregunta de Hermione, pero que había decidido ignorar de todos modos

- está bien... ahí estaré

Cuando el reloj dio las campanadas de la medianoche, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor dormían plácidamente. Todos menos cuatro alumnos de sexto año, quienes ya se encontraban en la sala común. Tres de ellos esperaban saber a qué se debía esa reunión tan improvisada.

- ¿para qué nos llamaste, Harry? – preguntó Ron aunque sospechaba un poco de qué se trataba

- bien, creo que ya saben todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo este último tiempo con los sueños que he estado teniendo con Sirius – dijo con un poco de dificultad

- sí – dijeron Ron y Hermione. Ashely sólo guardó silencio

- Sirius es mi padrino – le aclaró Harry a Ashley – él murió en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado por culpa de unos mortífagos...

- lo siento mucho – dijo un poco avergonzada por ser la cause de que él tuviera que recordar eso

- y he estado teniendo sueños extraños con él. En cada uno de ellos, vuelvo a ver la batalla con los mortífagos y a Sirius siendo alcanzado por la maldición de Bellatrix. Pero antes de eso Sirius me pregunta por qué no lo ayudé y acto seguido me tira del brazo haciendo que caiga con él por el velo

-¿y eso ha sido todo este tiempo?, ¿desde que empezamos el curso? – preguntó Hermione

- sí, aunque al principio no fueron como los últimos, porque Sirius no me llevaba con él, sino que sólo veía la misma escena del Departamento de Misterios. Ahora ocurre en cualquier escenario, hasta en la cancha de quidditch. No quise decirles nada para que no creyeran que no era capaz de superarlo. En cambio, iba a la enfermería a pedirle a Pomfrey una poción para poder dormir sin soñar, pero nunca me la quiso dar. Hasta que Snape me descubrió y tuve que ir a hablar con Dumbledore quien me dio un frasco con una poción diciendo que era la que yo quería y que si la bebía no soñaría

- ¿y funcionó? – preguntó Ashley

- no, esa noche tuve un sueño peor que los otros que había tenido, fue el primero de los sueños en que Sirius me lleva con él. Dumbledore me había engañado. Sin embargo cuando fui a hablar con él, él y Snape me dijeron que no sabían por qué había tenido el sueño de nuevo si era la poción correcta. Snape, claro, dijo que era mi culpa por no haberla bebido correctamente. Ahí supe que ya no podía contar con Dumbledore para que me ayudara. Snape nunca cupo en mis esperanzas, así que no fue una sorpresa

- pero si Dumbledore te dijo que era la poción correcta... – dijo Hermione – tiene que haber sido, sino ¿para qué mentirte?

- eso es lo que no sé, pero ya me cansé de tener que hacer el papel del estúpido niño al que le mienten por creerlo incapaz de asumir la realidad. Y si no podía contar con Dumbledore, McGonagall quedaba inmediatamente fuera de la lista, y por consiguiente todos los demás profesores.

- y hoy te escapaste por haber tenido nuevamente ese sueño – dijo Ashley

- exacto

- pero Harry, no deberías rechazar así a Dumbledore, él de verdad se preocupa por ti. Sino hoy no nos habría ayudado a encontrarte – le dijo Hermione, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

- Snape me encontró, me dijo que fuera a la oficina de Dumbledore porque alguien me esperaba. Esa persona era Lupin

-¡¿estuviste con Lupin?! – preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono, emocionados

- sí, y conversamos un buen rato. Me dijo que no me tenía que sentir culpable porque a Sirius no le gustaba que los demás se sintieran responsables por él.

-¿y te dijo algo sobre los sueños? – preguntó Hermione

- sí... me dijo que debían ser obra de mi mente

La decepción se notó en el rostro de los tres, quienes esperaban que Lupin le hubiera dado la respuesta a todo este misterio

- así que por mucho que Lupin quisiera y quiera ayudarme, sé que mientras tenga esa idea no va a poder hacerlo.

- ¿entonces qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Ron

- cuando Snape fue a buscarme, me di cuenta de algo que cambiaba toda la situación

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Snape me habló de Sirius antes de decirme que fuera a la oficina de Dumbledore. Él me dijo que a mi padrino no le gustaría verme así. ¿Saben lo que significa eso?

Pero ninguno de los tres respondió sino que se quedaron mirándolo con cara de interrogación. La cara de Ron decía claramente "una pista, por favor"

- ¡que Snape sabe algo de esto! Porque sino, ¿cómo iba a saber que se trataba de algo relacionado con Sirius?

Todos siguieron en silencio, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar un poco temerosa

- pero Harry, ¿ no crees que te estás apresurando a los hechos?, el que te dijera eso de Sirius puede, y debe, haber sido sólo para consolarte un poco, ¿no crees?, para él no debía ser ningún misterio el que hubieras tenido ese sueño, siendo que él mismo estuvo en las conversaciones que tuviste con Dumbledore

- ¿no me crees, cierto?

- no es eso, Harry, no me pongas siempre en tu contra, porque sabes que estoy de tu lado – le dijo un poco sentida – sólo te estoy dando un consejo. Quizás estás tan ansioso por descubrir la respuesta que cualquier insignificancia resulta ser una pieza importante en esta resolución... quizás no hay una gran respuesta tampoco, podría ser incluso que Lupin tenga razón, que todo sea de tu mente, y que la poción de Dumbledore no haya dado resultado porque la fuerza de tu mente fue mayor

Harry no contestó, sino que se quedó en silencio mirando el fuego de la chimenea sintiendo un enojo cada vez mayor

- o sea que tampoco puedo confiar en ti – le dijo molesto

- Harry, no te pongas así, es solo que...

- no te gastes, déjalo así, ya me quedó claro de qué se trata – dijo Harry aún más molesto

- me voy a dormir – dijo Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar normal – espero que podamos hablar mañana y te des cuenta que no estoy en contra tuyo, Harry

Los tres se quedaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que luego Ron fue vencido por el sueño y se quedó dormido en el sofá

- será mejor que te vayas a dormir, para poder levantarte mañana – le dijo Harry a Ashley

- sí, buenas noches

- buenas noches

Ashley se iba a ir, pero después de pensar unos segundos, se devolvió sobre sus pasos para decirle a Harry

- yo te creo, Harry... porque sé que Snape sabe algo que te puede ayudar

Harry le quiso preguntar de qué hablaba, pero Ashley fue más rápida y alcanzó a irse antes de que le hablara.

Entonces se quedó mirando el fuego, hasta que finalmente decidió ir a dormir.

Se levantó, y removiendo las últimas cenizas del fuego pensando en lo que Ashley le había dicho y en lo que había pasado con Snape.

Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, que ya nadie podría ayudarlo, Snape y Ashley aparecían como su última oportunidad, ellos lo tenía que ayudar a resolver este misterio de Sirius.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquí está! (no, no estoy muerta!! Jejejej). Siento la demora, pero saben cómo van más o menos los finales de años, además tuve un periodo de

des - inspiración y me confundí con el final que tendría y todas esas crisis horribles que vienen, pero hace poco en mi entretenido trabajo de navidad que tuve (envolviendo regalos en una farmacia...) me vino todo de golpe, así que no debería faltar mucho para que todo se resuelva.

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews (díganme si lo odian, si lo aman, qué opinan, etc...)

Gracias de nuevo a los que me acompañan con los reviews que de verdad son una gran ayuda:

**Florence Rose: **hola! ) bueno, como decías en el review, sí se trataba de Snape, pero no fue de mucho consuelo para Harry o si? Jejeje, es que me cuesta imaginármelo de esa manera. Lo de los sueños de Harry, bueno, siguen siendo un misterio, pero me parece que lo descubrirás todo mucho antes de lo que yo lo haga :P. Y sí tienes, razón, siempre se ha creído que la palabra de Hermione es la última. Espero que te guste, gracias por estar ahí. Muchos saludos!

**Maniatica Lovegood: **hola!!, me alegra que te gustara, y sí, yo también me habría ido al fondo del bosque prohibido si veo que mi padrino me dice una cosa así en el sueño, pero me imagino que igual en estado de shock no se te ocurre ir a esos lugares :P. Espero que esto te guste. Muchos saludos!!

**Stiby: **Hola! Te entiendo con lo del tiempo, los períodos de exámenes son el peor invento que el ser humano pudo hacer :P, pero me imagino que ya los terminaste o no? Jejeje (es que me tomó un tiempo volver a escribir un capítulo). Bueno, con lo de los fics, yo siempre recomiendo uno que me encanta, está terminado y no tiene ningún slash (jejej veo que a ti tampoco te agradan :P). Se llama Deconstructing Sevie desmenuzando a Sevie****(ID: 1878575). Trata sobre Harry y Snape y una serie de cosas que van viviendo... no sé, a mí por lo menos me encanta ese fic, y es el único que se me viene a la cabeza con las características que me dijiste. Muchos saludos!

Muchos saludos a todos, y ¡¡¡¡¡felices fiestas!!!!! Espero que el viejito cuascuero se haya portado bien con ustedes. De anticipado les mando un abrazo enorme de año nuevo!, esperando que todos sus sueños se cumplan.


	9. ¿Broma o mentira?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece... sólo uno que otro personaje que ronda por ahí; todo lo otro es de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB y varias otras personas que no conozco.

**Capítulo 9: ¿Broma o mentira?**

Aunque no llevaban especialmente mucho tiempo de clases, la noticia de que se jugaría el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada fue recibida con gran alegría por todos los alumnos, pues por fin tendrían un poco de distracción en sus mentes, y podrían pensar en algo que no fuera exactamente fechas de historia, o ingredientes de alguna poción.

Y así un nuevo ambiente comenzó a invadir Hogwarts. Las conversaciones no eran de otra cosa que el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Todos parecían tener algo que decir sobre lo que sería este evento, y por supuesto todos querían demostrar de parte de quién estaban. Nuevamente se acentuó la diferencia entre las casas, teniendo a Slytherin por un lado, y el resto de las casas en el otro; algo nada extraño, pues ya parecía tradición, incluso los profesores parecían tomar parte de esta división, y aunque preferían no emitir su opinión verbalmente, se podía ver claramente en sus rostros el apoyo hacia uno u otro equipo (sólo bastaba ver la reacción de la profesora McGonagall cuando se topaba con el profesor Snape).

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ashley se reunieran una medianoche a conversar sobre los sueños que el primero estaba teniendo, y toda la situación que estaba viviendo. Hace un poco más de una semana el cuarteto había pasado a ser un trío, pues ya no se veía a los cuatro juntos, siempre eran máximo tres. Harry se negaba a estar cerca de Hermione, y Hermione se negaba a estar cerca de Harry y Ashley. Por lo que el que más lamentaba esta situación era Ron, quien en este momento se encontraba conversando con Ginny cerca del lago, pues quería estar con alguien que no tuviera problemas de convivencia con otro de sus amigos.

- ¿así que Harry ya no se habla con Hermione? -preguntó Ginny incrédula

no, ninguno de los dos se resigna a hablar con el otro. Lo peor es que siempre me meten a mí en medio de todo... – respondió Ron suspirando

¿cómo es eso?

pues aunque parezca increíble, les baja esa pataleta infantil y me preguntan de parte de quién estoy... ¡algo ridículo para personas de su edad!

sí, pero tienes que entenderlos, tú también estuviste en una situación como esa, y te apuesto a que le pedías todo el tiempo a Hermione que te dijera si estaba de parte de Harry o la tuya – dijo Ginny recordándole el incidente que Ron había tenido con Harry en cuarto año, cuando el primero no le había creído a Harry que él no había sido el que había echado su nombre al cáliz de fuego.

¡pero esto es distinto! – exclamó tratando de desviar la atención de la conversación y poniéndose un poco colorado – porque ahí éramos tres, pero ahora que Ashley está con nosotros es doblemente peor, pues Hermione se niega a hablar con ella, y vamos otra vez con el problema...

¿es esa Ashley Spencer?

sí, ¿por qué?

no, nada... es que recuerdo que Hermione me ha hablado de ella, parece que no le da muy buena espina

¿cuándo le ha dado buena espina una persona nueva a Hermione?

sí, sé que no es de las personas a las que les gusta abrir su círculo de amistades, pero esto es diferente... ¿has notado la mirada que pone cuando la ve?

mm... sí, una increíble mirada de odio, es como si estuviera recibiendo clases de parte de Snape para aprender a hacer esa mirada amenazadora... – dijo riendo de su propio chiste

Ginny apenas sonrió y continuó

no, pero fíjate de verdad en la mirada que le echa... no es un odio común el que le tiene, es como si algo de ella le molestara enormemente, ¿nunca les ha dicho qué es lo que le molesta de ella?

si mal no recuerdo, creo que nos dijo que Ashley era una persona muy extraña, nos regañaba porque decíamos que era una buena persona y ella decía que no la conocíamos... pero a Harry le agrada mucho Ashley

bueno, sólo tienes que darles tiempo, en estas cosas es mejor no meter las narices; ellos se darán cuenta de que tienen que hablar cuanto antes... ¿vamos a almorzar?

no puedo... tengo práctica de quidditch, Angelina está muy preocupada por el partido y nos ha puesto varias horas de práctica

bueno, te veo después

Momentos después Ron llegó al campo de quidditch con su equipo puesto, donde lo esperaba todo el equipo

¡hasta que llegaste! – exclamó Angelina – Ron, debes ser más puntual para las prácticas si es que quieres que ganemos

¡pero si dijiste que era a las 3! – exclamó él incrédulo – no sabía que la habían adelantado

no lo hicimos... por si no te has dado cuenta, llegas cinco minutos tarde. Bueno, espero que no vuelva a pasar, quiero que todos monten sus escobas, vamos a poner en práctica la nueva técnica que ideamos ayer... recuerden que los cazadores tienen un papel fundamental en esto

vaya, ¿no creen que está exagerando mucho? – perguntó Ron a Harry y Ashley

no la culpo, después de todo, es su primer partido como capitana... debe sentir que todo el mundo estará evaluando su trabajo como tal – dijo Ashley

además que por ser el primer partido de la temporada, todo el colegio está más pendiente que nunca de este partido – agregó Harry mirando a Ashley, esperando que ella también lo mirara, que le hablara o que por lo menos hiciera algún gesto con el que demostrara que él no era invisible... pero nada pasó

bien, seré sincera, nos quedan sólo dos prácticas antes del partido. Estoy suponiendo que _todos_ y cada uno de ustedes espera ganarle a Slytherin, como todo el colegio espera. Así que me atrevo a afirmar desde ahora que al primero que no colabore con el objetivo será suspendido del partido. Sí, Ron, si puedo conseguir varios reemplazantes, y me atrevo a hacerlo. Bien, a sus posiciones, ¡suelto la snitch Harry!

Harry alzó su dedo pulgar, como seña de que había entendido.

"Será para otra vez" pensó un poco apesadumbrado por lo de Ashley. Hace ya varios días que intentaba hacer que Ashley le dijera algo sobre su último comentario de Snape. Pero no parecía tener mucha importancia para ella. Si seguía así, nunca podría resolver el misterio de Sirius y Snape.

"A lo mejor Hermione tenía razón y Ashley no es más que un bicho extraño... de ser así, lo más probable era que sólo se había inventado eso del secreto de Snape para llamar su atención". Pero no pasó ni una décima de segundo antes de que sacudiera su cabeza bruscamente

"¡No! Ashley no es de esa clase de personas... no puedo caer en el juego de Hermione y comenzar a desconfiar de todas las personas"

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que apenas alcanzó a notar que una bludger se acercaba furiosa a él. Fue tanta la impresión de Harry, que de no haber sido porque Ashley la desvió de un golpe, de seguro que habría requerido más de una cirugía para recuperar su rostro.

arg... ¡¡¡TIEMPO! – exclamó Angelina furiosa dirigiendo su escoba hacia donde estaba Harry - ¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿TIENES AL MENOS UNA PEQUEÑA IDEA DE LO QUE HABRÍA SUCEDIDO SI ES QUE ESTO NO FUERA SÓLO UNA PRÁCTICA?

yo... lo siento... no me había dado cuenta que el partido había comenzado...

es que no lo puedo creer, ¡¡¿ y tienes alguna idea de cómo vas a hacerlo para darte cuenta del comienzo del partido contra Slytherin el viernes, no, para que por lo menos me avises si es que necesito reemplazarte o convencer al comentarista de que te dé un grito para que reacciones...

no, no es necesario... te prometo jugar bien esta vez

Así siguió la práctica. Duró un poco más de una hora hasta que Harry logró capturar la snitch majestuosamente.

muy bien, si logramos jugar así el día del partido, de seguro que ganamos – les dijo Angelina contenta – eso sí, no se confíen, recuerden que con Slytherin puede pasar de todo. Especialmente ahora que no los he visto practicando mucho que digamos; espero que no tengan un arma secreta por ahí...

Ante eso todo el equipo de quidditch entornó los ojos, pues se imaginaban la clase de arma en la que estaría pensando Angelina. De seguro que esperaba que alguien del equipo activara un mecanismo que hiciera que nadie del equipo pudiera moverse, o algo que hiciera volar el campo.

y bueno, no está de más repetirte Harry que espero que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy día. Bien, vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer. Ah, y por favor no descuiden sus notas, puesto que al parecer los profesores están viendo la opción de una regla que condicione la estadía de los integrantes en el equipo a través de las notas

¡¡¿QUÉ!

- sí. Es decir, sin buenas notas no se puede estar en el equipo de quidditch...

¿y eso incluye pociones? – preguntó Ron asustado

lamentablemente sí, Ron. Así que no quiero escuchar que alguno de ustedes no puede estar aquí por las notas, pero aún no es seguro... bueno, vayan, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Lentamente todos fueron al castillo, conversando del mismo tema: la noticia que les había dado Angelina.

es que es ridículo... si es que eso llega a ser verdad, de seguro que la única que podrá formar parte del equipo será Hermione... ¡¿se imaginan lo que sería eso! – exclamó Ron imaginándose la escena. Pues era sabido que Hermione no dominaba mucho la escoba, que digamos.

Ron, no seas ridículo, eso no pasará – dijo Ashley divertida

espero que tengas razón, ¿no Harry?

no sé de quién hablas... – dijo Harry molesto, pues no le gustaba hablar de Hermione y había decidido hacer como que no existía. Y aunque sus amigos le habían dicho más de una vez que con esa actitud no llegaría muy lejos, pero él estaba decidido a no ceder en su decisión.

pues te diré de quién hablan: de mí – dijo Hermione parándose frente a él. Parecía muy molesta – y aunque hayas decidido hacer como que no existo, yo no lo he hecho. Es más, tengo que hablar contigo un momento...

bueno, nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Ron comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder

no es necesario que se vayan, no me gusta hablar solo... – dijo Harry haciendo un ademán de irse

Pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo, para que no se fuera; y Ron y Ashley se fueron a los dormitorios.

Harry, tienes que escucharme esta vez, pues lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante – le dijo Hermione

Harry pareció dudar, pero luego cambió de opinión y siguió parado como si nada.

¿puedes dejar de ignorarme al menos? – le preguntó Hermione harta

¡¿qué quieres! – le preguntó Harry mirándola por fin a los ojos

tengo que decirte algo importante... es sobre Ashley

¿qué, ¿me vas a decir nuevamente que es una chica extraña y que me aleje porque no te gusta como es?

no, esto es algo distinto... – le dijo muy seria - ¿podemos ir afuera a hablar?

claro – dijo Harry extrañado y un poco asustado, pues notó que la actitud de Hermione era muy extraña. Quizás esta vez sí que le diría algo serio... sólo esperaba que no fuera nada malo de Ashley, no quería que las cosas empeoraran más de lo que estaban.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Ashley se encontraban en los sillones de la sala común.

Ron se había tomado tan en serio lo de las notas y el equipo de quidditch, que apenas entró a su cuarto sacó todos los libros de pociones para escribir el ensayo que Snape les había pedido.

La actitud de Ashley, sin embargo era muy distinta; pues se veía bastante intranquila. Los primeros minutos los pasó caminando de un lugar a otro por la sala común; y luego se sentó en un sillón mordiendo sus uñas.

¿de qué crees que estén hablando Harry y Hermione? – preguntó Ashley tratando de no parecer tan preocupada

¿ah, bueno es obvio ¿o no, lo más probable es que Hermione le quiera hablar de ti... sin ofender, Ashley, pero a ella no le das muy buena espina. Pero no debes temer, pues nunca va a tener un buen argumento contra ti...

Ashley intentó sonreír, sin embargo el intento de sonrisa se borró rápidamente, y nuevamente quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

lo que pasa es que ahora Hermione se veía más seria...

sí, pero debe ser por la desesperación de la indiferencia de Harry... ¿de qué te preocupas, ¿acaso estás ocultando algo?

Ashley lo miró extrañada, pero Ron estalló de risa

¡tranquila, sólo bromeaba! Jajaja, sé que no esconderías nada. ¡Relájate, lo más seguro es que Harry y Hermione se arreglen con esta conversación, y luego ustedes hagan las paces y así volvemos a ser un cuarteto...

sí, claro... – dijo Ashley tratando de parecer despreocupada – creo que iré a descansar un poco a mi cuarto, el entrenamiento me dejó exhausta

¿y bien? – preguntó Harry - ¿qué sucede?

es sobre Ashley

sí, eso ya me lo has dicho, ¿qué sucede con Ashley?

bueno, te lo diré pero sólo si prometes escucharme hasta el final, y que no vas a irte con una de esas pataletas ridículas

Harry abrió la boca para protestar por lo último, pero luego asintió

bien... ¿recuerdas que nos dijiste que a Ashley la habías conocido en el despacho de Snape?

sí, de hecho camino al despacho...

¿recuerdas por qué estaba ahí?

sí... o sea, no estuve con ella cuando le tocó hablar con Snape porque él me hizo salir, pero me dijo que era porque le había hecho una broma a Snape... se veía muy orgullosa por eso, y divertida – recordó sonriendo

¿y nunca te dijo qué le había hecho?

mmm... ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca lo hizo – dijo Harry un poco extrañado, pues no entendía a qué iba enfocada la conversación - ¿a qué quieres llegar?

bueno, no quiero que hagas un escándalo, pero con buenas razones me atrevo a decir que ella te mintió

¿qué?... ¿de qué rayos estás hablando, ¿por qué dices que me mintió, y cuáles son las tan buenas razones que tienes?

te digo que ella te mintió, pues esa no era la razón por la que estaba en el despacho de Snape. Ashley no le jugó ninguna broma al profesor Snape... – dijo Hermione resuelta y muy seria.

I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C I&C

Bueno, esta vez si que les debo una GRAN disculpa por la demora (ya fueron varios meses!) pero es que no ha sido nada fácil encontrar un minutito para escribir un nuevo capítulo, pero ahora ya está.

Espero que les guste... y bueno, el cómo se tome la nueva afirmación depende del lado en que se esté jejejeje.

Y bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Cloe: **jajaja gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara... y sí, aquí no hay ni slash ni nada de esas cosas, pero creo que es algo positivo, pues si tratara de escribir un slash, de seguro que me mandan a asesinar :P (no sirvo para esas cosas jeje).

**Florence Rose: **tanto tiempo, me alegra saber de ti, y me alegra que te guste la historia. Vaya eso si que no me lo hubiera esperado nunca (que personifico bien a Snape?), pero gracias! Eso me anima mucho, pues siempre temo meter la pata y destruir a un personaje tan bueno como lo es él. Bueno, no creo que este capítulo aclare mucho las cosas con Ashley, pero espero que todo se vaya resolviendo luego...

**Stiby: **gracias por el review, y bueno creo que esas seguirán siendo grandes interrogantes por ahora, pero que espero que luego se vayan resolviendo. Besos!

**Barby-Black: **sé que no contribuí mucho a la calma de la ansiedad, pero bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste. Besos! Por cierto, me sorprendió que me preguntaras del estado de Harry, pero gracias por acordarme, porque ya se me había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle... besos!

**Cote de Lupin: **hoola! Sí, sé que todavía hay muchas dudas en el aire, pero por lo menos ahora estamos más cerca del tema de la tan comentada broma de Ashley o no? Jaja espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos!

**Tenshi Lían: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! Y de verdad gracias por el review, porque creo que eso fue lo que más me motivó a encontrar un momento libre para poder seguir escribiéndolo. Espero que te siga gustando, y que no te siga mosqueando tanto Ashley... besos!

Y bueno, ahora me voy a pagar las consecuencias de estos momentos... tengo que ir a estudiar! (para variar) Jajajjaa. Espero que nos veamos luego!

Un beso enorme!


	10. Estallan los conflictos

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece... sólo uno que otro personaje que ronda por ahí; todo lo otro es de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB y varias otras personas que no conozco.

**Capítulo 10: Estallan los conflictos**

- ¿recuerdas por qué estaba ahí?

- sí... o sea, no estuve con ella cuando le tocó hablar con Snape porque él me hizo salir, pero me dijo que era porque le había hecho una broma a Snape... se veía muy orgullosa por eso, y divertida – recordó sonriendo

¿y nunca te dijo qué le había hecho?

- mmm... ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca lo hizo – dijo Harry un poco extrañado, pues no entendía a qué iba enfocada la conversación - ¿a qué quieres llegar?

- bueno, no quiero que hagas un escándalo, pero con buenas razones me atrevo a decir que ella te mintió

- ¿qué?... ¿de qué rayos estás hablando, ¿por qué dices que me mintió, y cuáles son las tan buenas razones que tienes?

- te digo que ella te mintió, pues esa no era la razón por la que estaba en el despacho de Snape. Ashley no le jugó ninguna broma al profesor Snape... – dijo Hermione resuelta y muy seria.

Harry se quedó mirándola seriamente unos momentos esperando que Hermione comenzara a reírse y le dijera que todo era una broma que se le había ocurrido para fastidiarlo (nada simpática, por lo demás). Pero lamentablemente para él, eso no sucedió. De hecho, si es que Harry hubiera sabido cómo iba a continuar la conversación, se habría dado cuenta que el desear que Hermione le dijera que todo era una broma, era aún más "tonto" que desear que los profesores los eximieran de todos los exámenes.

- Hermione, si esto es una broma tuya, te aviso que yo no voy a caer – dijo Harry molesto haciendo un ademán para irse

Pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo evitándolo

- ¡Harry, te estoy hablando en serio: Ashley no le jugó una broma a Snape, te mintió cuando te dijo que esa era la razón de que estuviera ahí!

- ¿entonces para qué iba a hablar Snape en privado con ella? No me digas que ella y él... – preguntó verdaderamente asustado por la respuesta que pudiera obtener

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¡ no, por Dios, Harry, no me refiero a eso! – gritó Hermione con una cara de asco realmente exagerada, haciendo que todos los alumnos que se encontraban alrededor se voltearan asustados

- ¡¿entonces, qué! – gritó a su vez Harry - ¡¿puedes decirlo de una vez para que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas!

Pero entonces Hermione hizo lo último que Harry esperó que hiciera: bajó la mirada y se quedó callada mirando el suelo. Harry temió que estuviera llorando por el color que habían adquirido sus mejillas, pero desechó esa idea al ver que no caían lágrimas y que su respiración seguía normal.

- Hermione, me estás asustando de verdad, ¿puedes por lo menos decirme algo... alguna pista?

- es que... no lo sé... – dijo en un tono muy bajo

- ¿qué cosa no sabes? – preguntó Harry acentuando cada una de las palabras - ¿no sabes cómo decirlo? – añadió esperando ayudarla a darle una respuesta lógica... porque lo último que quería era que le dijera lo que temía que iba a decirle

- no... no sé lo que hizo... sólo pude averiguar que ella no le jugó ninguna broma – dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa

- me estás fastidiando, ¿verdad, ¡¿me vas a decir que viniste hasta acá para decirme que Ashley no era más que una sucia mentirosa, pero que no sabes por qué! – gritó aún más fuerte. Pero entonces lanzó un suspiro exasperado, y comenzó a reír con rabia

Hermione lo miró asustada, no entendía qué podía tener de chistoso esa situación

- ¿sabes, Hermione?... realmente me equivoqué contigo, todos estos años que hemos sido amigos pensé que eras una chica realmente inteligente, de hecho te admiraba mucho por eso, porque siempre tenías una respuesta para todo, una buena respuesta. En todos los peligros que corrimos estos años, tú siempre lograbas encontrar la clave de todo. Pero esa imagen que lograste mantener durante seis años completos, se quebró en menos de un mes – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Hermione comenzó a sentir que su vista se nublaba debido a las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, desesperadas por salir

- Harry, tú no entiendes...

- ¡no Hermione, tú eres la que no entiende!... si entendieras aunque fuera una pizca de la situación, no habrías venido a decirme lo que acabas de decir. ¿Es que no entiendes lo que acabas de hacer? Me acabas de decir que Ashley no es más que una sucia mentirosa, que es una mala persona, que me mintió con lo de Snape, pero resulta que no tienes ninguna prueba... y ni siquiera pruebas, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. ¿De dónde sacaste entonces que ella me mintió, ¿lo oíste de la lista de chismes de Patil?

- ¡no, Harry! Sé que crees que hago esto sólo para fastidiar, pero te aseguro que lo que te digo es verdad, aunque sé que no me vas a creer de cualquier forma. Sé que debería tener una respuesta más clara, pero no la tengo... aún

- ¡¿entonces por qué no esperaste a averiguarlo completamente antes de venir a hablar mal de Ashley!

-¡porque quiero que te alejes de ella lo antes posible, ella no es una buena persona, nadie que quisiera ser bueno contigo te mentiría de esa forma... por favor, hazme caso!

- ¿sabes lo que realmente pasa?... estás celosa. Celosa de que por primera vez tengamos a una mujer como amiga aparte de ti, porque creíste que tú ibas a ser la única, ¿no?. Pero te recuerdo que el que no tengas más amigas mujeres, no significa que seas la única...

Iba a seguir hablando, pero algo lo hizo callarse totalmente: Hermione le había plantado la cachetada más dolorosa que Harry había sentido antes. Lo miraba con una cara de odio que nunca le había visto. Harry por su parte, se había llevado la mano a su mejilla y se había quedado mirándola atónito

- no te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo, ¿entendiste? – le dijo lenta y furiosamente – no tienes ningún derecho, ¡ninguno!. Yo también me equivoqué contigo, pensé que serías un poquito más maduro para afrentar esta situación, pero veo que todos los peligros que te ha tocado afrontar sólo han servido para que te vuelvas más tonto cada vez. No voy a dejar que me trates así sólo porque crees que todos están en tu contra ¿entendiste?. Ahora, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, ya te dije lo que sé de esa Spencer, si me haces caso, estarás haciendo bien, pero es cosa tuya. No digas que no te lo advertí antes...

Entonces se dio media vuelta y fue con paso decidido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿está todo bien, Harry? – le preguntó una chica que había visto toda la escena. Se sorprendió de ver que era Cho. Hacía mucho que no hablaban, pero aún así él no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo en ese momento

- sí... – dijo distraídamente – em... discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer

- sí, claro, pero Harry, sabes que cualquier cosa... bueno, aquí estoy... – dijo un poco tímida

- gracias... – dijo alejándose rápidamente de ahí

Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el castillo, decidió ir a la sala común para buscar a Ashley y aclarar todo de una buena vez. No era que creyera que Hermione tenía razón ni mucho menos, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza sus palabras... ¿sería posible que los celos la pusieran así de mal?.

- ¡Harry, por fin llegas! – exclamó Ron - ¿me puedes explicar qué pasó con Hermione? Mira que llegó hecha una furia, nunca la había visto así; llegó pateando todo lo que encontró a su paso, y se encerró en su cuarto... dicen que ha llorado mucho rato, o sea, eso es lo que dicen las chicas que han podido pegar la oreja a la puerta...

- Ron, no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo un poco impaciente - ¿dónde está Ashley

- mm... dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante, pero no me dijo qué, y ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado un buen rato desde entonces... ¿no me vas a decir lo que está pasando?

Sólo entonces Harry sintió que tenía que calmarse un poco, eran muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de sentarse, o mejor dicho desplomarse, en el sillón. Se quedó un rato mirando el suelo mientras Ron lo miraba extrañado y esperando una respuesta

- vamos afuera, te contaré todo – dijo entonces Harry parándose y saliendo de la sala común, seguido de Ron.

Y tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos verdes los seguía, escondidos, desde un rincón de la sala común. Ashley había alcanzado a entrar a la sala común antes que Harry lo hiciera, sin ser notada por Ron. Pero cuando iba a acercarse a él para hablarle, el cuadro de la entrada se movió, haciendo que Ashley, asustada se escondiera en el rincón, sin que nadie la pudiera ver.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer cuando Harry y Ron terminaron de conversar. Y aunque Ron opinaba lo mismo que Harry, tampoco podía explicarse cómo Hermione había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma por los celos. Eso era algo que nunca habría esperado de ella.

Fueron directamente al comedor, pero para su decepción, no encontraron ni a Hermione ni a Ashley. En cambio, todas las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor se quejaban sin parar de que Hermione le había echado llave a la puerta que no las dejaba entrar.

- apenas termine voy a ir a decirle a la profesora McGonagall, no puede ser que se adueñe de esa manera del cuarto – decía una

- ojalá la castiguen, para que vea lo que se siente – decía otra aún más enojada

Ron miraba a Harry para ver si esas frases causaban algo en su amigo, pero él parecía no escuchar nada. Sólo se dedicaba a comer furiosamente la comida que tenía en el plato.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó aún más enojado que el día anterior. Aún no lograba hablar con Ashley, ni siquiera había logrado toparse con ella, pues cuando la profesora McGonagall fue para ver si podía ponerle solución al tan "grave" problema que sufrían las chicas de sexto, Ashley no se apareció por la sala común.

Tampoco la encontró en el comedor para el desayuno. Comenzaba a pensar que había desaparecido totalmente del castillo, o que... se estaba escapando de él. "¡no Harry, ¿para qué querría ella escaparse de ti, ella no te está ocultando nada, son sólo los celos de Hermione los que causaron todo esto"

Pero a pesar de tratar de inculcarse a toda costa esa idea en la cabeza, no pudo evitar comentarle a Ron

- pareciera que se está escapando ¿no crees? – y trató de reír para hacerlo parecer menos preocupado

- espera un minuto... – dijo Ron repentinamente muy serio – si mal no recuerdo... ella estaba muy nerviosa cuando ustedes se fueron a conversar

- ¿qué dices? – preguntó asustado, y deseando haber escuchado muy mal, que lo que se imaginaba no fuera cierto

- ¡sí, recuerdo que lo único que hacía era ir de un lado para otro, y que cuando le dije que parecía estar ocultando algo, ¡se sobresaltó muchísimo!

- ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – preguntó Harry sintiendo algo muy extraño... ¿y si lo que Hermione decía resultaba ser la verdad?

- sí, no tengo ninguna duda...

- ven, tenemos que encontrarla...

Pero justo cuando Harry comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor, se anunció el comienzo de las clases. Iba seguir sin importarle nada, pero extrañamente algo le decía que tenía que ir a clases

- ¿qué esperas? – le dijo Ron

Pero apenas Harry abrió la boca para contestarle, alguien dijo algo primero

- puedo entender que el señor Potter no tenga muchas ganas de asistir a clases esta mañana, después de todo, siendo una persona tan importante no debe temer reprobar unas simples asignaturas, pero lo que no puedo entender es que se le pueda siquiera pasar por la cabeza que esa "importancia" que tiene le da el derecho a obstruir el paso hacia el exterior del comedor. Ahora, haga el favor de moverse si no quiere que el reloj de Gryffindor aparezca totalmente vacío

Era Snape, quien se veía más que molesto por la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba para tratar de salir pero que no podían por la presencia de Harry y Ron (y Snape ahora último).

Harry obedeció sin mirarlo y se quedó a un lado de la puerta dejando pasar a todos.

Cuando Snape paso a su lado le dirigió una mirada despectiva y le dijo con su típica sonrisa despreciativa

- lo espero en la clase, Potter... si es que se atreve a ir...

- mm... yo creo que mejor vamos a buscar a Ashley, ¿no crees? – le dijo Ron a Harry cuando Snape estuvo fuera de su vista

- ¿estás loco, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a las mazmorras...

- y eso porque... – dijo Ron mirándolo como si fuera un loco

- ¡tenemos pociones!

- ¡duh! – exclamó Ron - ¿cuál crees que es mi punto?

- ¡no Ron, entiende: Ashley no puede faltar a pociones, tiene que cumplir sus castigos con Snape! – exclamó comenzando a correr hacia las mazmorras

- ¡pero Harry! – exclamó Ron siguiéndolo lo más rápido que pudo - ¿estás seguro que Snape aún la tiene castigada, tu encuentro con ella en el despacho de Snape fue hace años... quizás Snape se compadeció de ella y...

pero Harry simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras.

Como había supuesto, Ashley ya estaba sentada en uno de los puestos de la primera fila, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando hacia el suelo. Harry respiró hondo y se encaminó decidido hacia ella. En cuanto llegó hasta su banco, notó que Ashley rehuía a su mirada y hacía como si no notara su presencia

- Ashley, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente

- ... sí, claro, pero es que ahora tenemos la clase y... – dijo tratando de parecer normal

- ahora, es muy urgente...

- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter. Le recuerdo que cuando yo entro TODOS deben estar en sus puestos, sin excepción, ¿me entendió bien?

Harry se quedó mirando a Ashley unos segundos, pero al no obtener señal alguna de su parte, decidió ir a tomar el último puesto que quedaba libre, lamentablemente cerca del escritorio de Snape

- no lo escuché, señor Potter – dijo Snape maliciosamente

entonces Harry sintió que nada podía estar peor, que en cualquier momento toda la rabia que tenía guardada lo harían pararse e ir hasta donde estaba Snape para ahorcar su asqueroso cuello, para que nunca más tuviera que soportarlo; luego iría hasta Hermione para devolverle esa cachetada que le había pegado; y finalmente iría donde Ashley para exigirle como fuera que le dijera la maldita verdad... y así fueron pasando todas las personas a las que les haría algo para expulsar su rabia.

Pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer realmente era humillarse ante toda la clase y responder

- sí

- ¿sí? – dijo Snape aún más maliciosamente

- sí, profesor Snape...

La clase fue realmente una tortura para Harry, quien no podía dejar de observar a Ashley para ver si hacía algo extraño, o si mantenía alguna clase de comunicación con Snape... o descubrir algo que lo acercara aunque fuera un poco a la verdad. Tampoco pudo evitar desviar su mirada más de una vez hacia Hermione para ver qué hacía. Pero todos parecían muy normales, incluso Hermione no había descuidado su costumbre de levantar su mano para cada pregunta que hacía Snape, aún sabiendo que ellas iban dirigidas a cualquiera menos a ella.

Cuando por fin llegó el fin de la hora Harry se apresuró a salir del salón sin siquiera preocuparse de sus cosas que dejó desparramadas en su escritorio. Tenía que evitar que Ashley volviera a esconderse. Pero eso no sucedió, de hecho Ashley salió del salón lentamente con todas sus cosas caminando directamente hacia Harry

- creo que tenemos algo que hablar – le dijo Ashley dejando a Harry totalmente atónito

- sí, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios... ?

pero Ashley lo interrumpió secamente diciendo

- aquí no, vamos afuera...

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sé que no van a estar muy contentos con este final, pero lo que pasa es que me salió tan largo el capítulo que decidí cortarlo en dos... además que se me pasó la hora y como que se me hizo un "poquito" tarde jjjejejeje.

Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡¡revivi, lo sé, me demoré mucho... pero es que he tenido tantas cosas últimamente que incluso llegué a olvidarme de la historia; pero decidí retomarla cuando leí los review, y es que en verdad dan ánimos... así que los espero! Jaajjaa.

Gracias por los reviews **Tercy, Florence Rose **(tanto tiempo:D), **Tenshi Lían**, **CotedeLupin**, **vero Jiménez**. Sé que este capítulo no ayudó mucho, pero espero por lo menos que sus retorcidas mentes hayan desechado la idea de Snape y Ashley jajajaja, pero tengo que aceptar que también lo pensé jajaja. Espero que quede un poco más claro en lo que sigue del capítulo...

Espero actualizar pronto ahora que tengo una semanilla de clases, pero si no, nos vemos!


	11. Estallan los conflictos parte II

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece... sólo uno que otro personaje que ronda por ahí; todo lo otro es de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB y varias otras personas que no conozco.

**Capítulo 11: Estallan los conflictos parte II**

- aquí no, vamos afuera – dijo Ashley decidida

- está bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso, con tal de que solucionemos esto de una vez por todas...

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Ron saliendo apurado del salón, pero paró en seco cuando vio que estaba con Ashley – ah, perdón, no quise interrumpir, pero el profesor Snape acaba de decir que tienes que sacar tus cosas si es que no quieres...

- no puedo ahora, dile que vengo más rato

- pero Harry, creo que no es muy buena...

- llévamelas tú a la sala común – dijo Harry exasperado - ¿vamos, Ashley?

Entonces los dos se fueron dejando a Ron claramente preocupado por lo que el profesor les haría (de seguro que a él lo incluiría en el castigo por no haber detenido a Harry).

- ¡esto no puede estar pasando! – suspiró dándose vuelta para entrar nuevamente al salón

Hermione estaba parada en la puerta mirándolo

- si quieres te acompaño – le dijo sin más – no creo que puedas llevar todas esas cosas tú solo

- gracias... – dijo Ron un poco extrañado por la actitud de Hermione, no recordaba haberla visto tan amable "últimamente".

"Debe creer que yo también estoy enojado con ella" pensó Ron sintiendo un poco de lástima, no debía ser nada fácil para Hermione la situación que estaba viviendo: se debía sentir completamente sola, y era aún más difícil si se pensaba que para ella la culpa la tenía una persona a la que odiaba.

Como bien había supuesto Ron, al profesor Snape no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el que le dijeran que Harry se había ido sin hacer caso de su advertencia

- bien, entonces pueden decirle al señor Potter que lo quiero ver en mi despacho si es que pretende recuperar sus cosas... y pasar de curso – añadió con un tono de profundo odio

- ¿y no le podemos llevar nosotros las cosas? – preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer lo menos retadora posible, pero claro que para Snape cualquier cosa que ella dijera era un signo de soberbia por ser una sabelotodo como se había encargado de recordarle todos los años escolares que llevaban

- no recuerdo haber sugerido algo así, Granger, así que ahórrese comentarios estúpidos, no vaya a hacer que la gente crea que su "inteligencia" se ha esfumado...

Hermione no pudo soportar ese comentario, fue mucho más de lo que había esperado así que decidió simplemente darse la vuelta y salir del salón con paso firme

- señorita Granger – la llamó el profesor con el tono más desagradable que le hubieran oído nunca

Hermione paró sin voltearse y manteniendo la cabeza en alto

- ¿acaso no sabe usted que darle la espalda a un profesor es de extrema mala educación? Aún más si es que dicho profesor le estaba hablando – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal – realmente me está sorprendiendo, pensé que lo mínimo era que supiera las normas de educación, digo, por algo tiene que ser la insoportable sabelotodo ¿o no?... no la oigo, señorita Granger

"contesta Hermione" pensaba Ron nerviosísimo "respira, piensa y contesta"

- sí, profesor... lo siento – contestó aún sin voltearse y apretando los puños

- bien, entonces la espero esta tarde en mi despacho también para que cumpla su castigo

Hermione asintió lentamente para luego continuar su camino. Ron por su parte salió del salón lo más sigilosamente que pudo, no quería llamar la atención de Snape quien se había puesto a revisar unos papeles. No, lo último que quería era cumplir un castigo esa tarde... un castigo con Snape.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó Harry una vez que Ashley se hubiera decidido a detenerse en un lugar del jardín

A Harry le parecía que habían pasado por lo menos una media hora desde que habían salido del castillo. Media hora en que Ashley se paseó de un lugar a otro, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico. Pero ahora al fin parecía que se había decidido por un lugar.

- Hermione te debe haber dicho algo que no te gustó, ¿cierto? – dijo Ashley como si fuera un comentario de lo más normal

Harry pensó que esa no era la manera más disimulada de introducir el tema pero ya no tenía mucho que hacer

- pues sí, y me gustaría que me aclararas un par de cosas... mira, no es que desconfíe de ti ni mucho menos, pero Hermione ha sido mi amiga por más de cinco años, ¿entiendes, no puedo hacer caso omiso de lo que está sucediendo

- claro que entiendo, las amistades son lo más importante – dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque no lograba ocultar del todo su nerviosismo - ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

- bien... ella dice que esa vez que nos conocimos camino al despacho de Snape, tú me mentiste al decir que estabas castigada por haberle hecho una broma a Snape; que esa broma nunca existió. Ashley, quiero que me digas, pero honestamente, ¿por qué estabas en el despacho de Snape esa vez?

Ashley pareció dudar unos segundos la respuesta. Ahora sí que se veía más nerviosa que nunca, y jugaba con sus manos llevándolas de un lado a otro.

- Hermione tiene razón, pero no por completo – dijo finalmente mirándolo muy seriamente a los ojos – es cierto que esa vez no estaba castigada por haberle hecho una broma a Snape... eso fue algo que tuve que decir, pero no porque quisiera mentirte

Sería inútil decir que Harry había quedado más sorprendido que nunca por lo que acababa de oír. Quizás en verdad había cometido un error con Hermione, un gran error. Quizás era cierto que Ashley no era más que una sucia mentirosa, y Hermione sólo se había estado preocupando por él...

Lo primero que pensó fue dejar a Ashley allí sola para que supiera lo enfadado que estaba con ella; pero luego lo pensó mejor: ella había dicho que _había tenido_ que mentirle. Si fuera así, algo más había en este asunto que no salía a flote.

- mira, sé que la reacción de Harry pudo ser un poco... cómo decirlo, quizás estuvo un poco mal, pero también tienes que entenderlo: tú le acababas de decir que su amiga era una sucia arpía – le dijo Ron a Hermione

Ambos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común, que en ese momento se encontraba extrañamente vacío a excepción de un par de chicos de primero que parecían muy absortos en un papel que estaban escribiendo.

- ¡¿un poco! – le preguntó ella escandalizada - ¿acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije todo lo que él me dijo?... o más bien dicho lo que me gritó

- sí, si te escuché... ay, es que es un poco complicado. En todo caso, ¿cómo supiste tú que ella le había mentido?

- ¡es que era algo obvio!. Mira, te lo haré muy simple, Ashley y tú van en el mismo curso, ¿cierto?

- ay, sí – dijo Ron con una cara de "¡por favor, no soy tan tonto!"

- y por lo tanto van a las mismas clases, ¿cierto? – esta vez no dejó que Ron contestara – y eso incluye las clases de pociones, tan queridas por esa Ashley que no se pierde ninguna

"¿y qué de diferente tiene eso contigo?" pensó Ron; pensó porque sabía que si decía aunque fuera una palabra Hermione estallaría como nunca

- y entonces, te pregunto yo, ¿cómo es que tú nunca viste que a Snape le jugaran una broma en clases? Es más, ¿cómo es que nunca viste a una Gryffindor de sexto jugándole una broma siendo que están en las mismas clases?

Ron se quedó boquiabierto regañándose por no haber pensado en eso antes

- ¡tienes razón!... pero ¿no podía ser que le hubiera jugado una broma fuera de clases? Digo, para evitar algún malentendido...

- ya le pregunté a Peeves, sabes que él no se perdería algo como eso, y su respuesta fue bastante clara

"¡¿una broma a Snape! JAJAJA, ¡¿estás bromeando, lo más parecido a una broma que le hayan jugado es esa vez en que se encargaron de vestirlo como abuela"

- eso fue lo que me dijo, y me repitió algo parecido cuando le sugerí que alguien podía haberle jugado una broma en su despacho... pero dice que él se encarga de vigilar ese despacho en caso de que alguien quiera hacerlo, para no perderse de nada. Ahora, me gustaría saber qué es lo que le dirá ahora a Harry...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos en señal de intriga

- ¿que tuviste que mentirme? – le preguntó Harry tratando de parecer lo menos incrédulo posible - ¿por qué; acaso alguien te iba a hacer algo si es que me lo decías?

- no vas a entender – dijo Ashley preocupada – es que en verdad no puedo decirte lo que sucedió...

- pero Ashley, puedes confiar en mí, ¿por qué no me dices lo que sucede? Yo quizás te pueda ayudar y así solucionaremos las cosas con Hermione...

pero Ashley no contestó y se quedó mirando el suelo

- ¿o es que Hermione tiene razón de ti, ¡¿acaso es verdad que no eres más que una mentirosa!

- ¡eso sí que no te lo permito Harry, yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una mentirosa, eso es de cobardes. Ahora, si en realidad quieres saberlo, esa vez no le jugué una broma a Snape, pero te dije eso porque era mucho más sencillo que explicarte todo... y sí existe esa broma, yo sí le he jugado un par de trucos a Snape, por si no lo crees tampoco

- ¿en serio es eso, ¿sólo dijiste que le habías jugado una broma a Snape porque era más sencillo?... y para no explicarme, me dijiste algo que habías hecho antes... – dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para ella

- así es, Harry, yo no quiero engañarte ni mucho menos...

- ¿sabes qué, te creo – le dijo sonriendo – pero creo que se armó mucho lío por algo tan poco... ¿vamos para explicarle todo a Hermione?

Se toparon con ella en uno de los pasillos. Iba junto a Ron, caminando firme y decidida a no hacerle caso al parcito que venía caminando en sentido contrario

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

- no tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo, Harry – siguiendo su camino, pero Harry hizo que se detuviera en seco diciendo

- es para aclarar las cosas con Ashley... ella me dijo todo, y tenías razón

- Hermione, sé que yo no te agrado mucho, pero tengo que hablar esto contigo

Hermione pareció meditarlo un par de segundos, para luego respirar profundo e instalarse frente a ellos

- bien... los escucho...

- es cierto que esa vez yo no estaba castigada por haberle hecho una broma a Snape...

Ante eso Ron se quedó boquiabierto, y Hermione miró a Harry con una cara de "¿qué fue lo que te dije?"

- pero, pero... ¿por qué estabas allí entonces? – preguntó Ron

- em... fue por algo sin mucha importancia... – dijo mirando disimuladamente a Harry esperando que él no dijera nada

- bien, entonces ya quedó claro que no existió ninguna broma jugada a Snape – dijo Hermione disimulando una sonrisa de triunfo

- yo no dije eso – dijo Ashley sin poder contenerse. Hacía mucho rato que deseaba dejar callada a esa Hermione Granger – sólo dije que esa vez no le había jugado una broma a Snape, pero de que han existido bromas, lo han hecho...

- ¿o sea que afirmas haberle hecho una broma a Snape?

- eso es justo lo que acabo de decir...

En ese momento Harry y Ron percibieron que las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien, algo en sus tonos de voces les decía que una pelea de chicas estaba a punto de ser desatada, y no sabiendo bien cómo, sabían que esas cosas sólo podían terminar en llanto. Ambos se miraron preocupados pero sabían que no había mucho que pudieran hacer... hasta el momento sólo estaban "conversando"

- ¿y se puede saber cuál sería esa broma?... aún más, ¿en qué momento se la pudiste haber hecho? – preguntó Hermione acentuando el tono desafiante

- ¿qué tal si no te quiero decir?... además no ha sido sólo una...

- bueno, entonces quizás sí quieras decirnos ¿por qué estabas esa vez en el despacho de Snape? Digo, ya que nos demostraste lo honesta que eras al confesar que no fue por una broma...

- eso no es de tu incumbencia, metida...

ante eso Hermione la miró más que furiosa

- ¿cómo me llamaste?

- eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este último tiempo, ¿no, meterte en mi vida... lo único que has hecho es andar preguntándole a todos qué he hecho

entonces sucedió algo que nadie en su sano juicio habría esperado que sucediera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry y Ron sintieron un grito fuertísimo, y vieron que en el lugar donde Ashley había estado parada, estaban las dos chicas tiradas en el suelo forcejeando una contra la otra. Hermione se había abalanzado contra Ashley en un ataque de furia

- ¡Hermione ¿qué haces! – exclamó Ron asustadísimo viendo cómo Hermione intentaba a toda costa hacerle el mayor daño posible a Ashley

- ¡¡eres una maldita mentirosa! – gritaba Hermione - ¡¡¿por qué no dices la verdad de una vez por todas!

- ¡Ron, tenemos que parar esto! – dijo Harry a su vez muy sorprendido

- voy después de ti – dijo al ver cómo Hermione trataba de rasguñar a Ashley mientras ésta se movía lo más posible para tratar de sacársela de encima

Ron respiró profundo un par de veces para luego tomar a Hermione de los brazos y sacarla de encima de Ashley. Le costó un buen trabajo pues Hermione trataba a toda costa de volver a golpear a Ashley

- ¡eres un mounstro! – exclamó Ashley mientras Harry la ayudaba a incorporarse

- ¡¡y tú eres una mentirosa, ¿por qué no dices de una vez qué es lo que hacías ahí!

- ¡¿ y qué te puede importar a ti eso!

- ¡¡¿qué escondes, acaso estás comprándole las notas a Snape! – gritó tratando de soltarse de Ron - ¡¡¿qué te cobra, te cobra por noches!

-Hermione basta – le dijo Ron tratando de evitar toda esa situación, o más bien detenerla

- ¡¡¿me estás diciendo prostituta! – le chilló ella a su vez tratando de soltarse de Harry

- es lo que nos estás dando a entender... si no es así, ¿por qué nos estarías escondiendo tanto lo que hacías esa vez en el despacho de Snape?

- ¡¿eso es lo que creen?... ¿creen que me estoy acostando con Snape a cambio de notas! – preguntó Ashley con un nudo en la garganta mirando a Harry y a Ron alternadamente

Ron miraba el suelo y Harry simplemente miraba un punto vacío

- ¿te queda claro? – preguntó Hermione altanera

- ¡¿cómo pueden pensar eso de mí, ¡Harry! – exclamó dejando salir unas lágrimas

- pero entonces, ¿qué hiciste esa vez?

- déjala Harry, no puede abrir su boca para decir más que mentiras – dijo Hermione; pero Harry la fulminó con su mirada

- ¡no es cierto!

- ¡entonces di de una vez por todas qué rayos hiciste esa vez!

- ¡¡vi algo que no debí haber visto en el despacho de Snape, ¿está bien! – gritó finalmente dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había logrado contener

Ahora sí que todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir

- ¿y qué viste? – le preguntó Harry un poco temeroso de la respuesta que podía obtener

- algo sobre ese tal Black – dijo finalmente soltándose de Harry y dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras todos se miraban entre sí. Todos habían quedado helados; y Harry más que los demás, quien sintió algo parecido a que si alguien le enterrara un puñal en el estómago ¿había dicho que vio algo sobre Sirius en el despacho de Snape?

Y bueno... aquí tenemos el misterio de Ashley Spencer! Jajajaja, quizás no es lo que esperaban pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que me dediqué a escribir estos últimos días :P... Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero verlos luego! Los quiero!


	12. Ashley revela el secreto

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece... sólo uno que otro personaje que ronda por ahí; todo lo otro es de exclusiva propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB y varias otras personas que no conozco.

**Capítulo 12: Ashley revela el secreto **

La profesora McGonagall no podía creer lo tranquilo que había sido ese día, a pesar de ser el día antes del gran partido que tantas controversias había producido entre los alumnos. ¡Si en una sola semana había quitado más de 500 puntos, y todos debido a hechizos que se lanzaban unos a otros a causa de una discusión sobre cuál sería el equipo ganador. Pero no, en ese maravilloso día no había tenido, ni siquiera, que alzar su voz.

Claro que, cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer de la impresión: acababa de ver a cuatro Gryffindors peleando al estilo de los muggles. Y la impresión aumentó aún más, si es que era posible, al darse cuenta que sólo dos de ellos se estaban peleando en el suelo, y que uno de ellos era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar e ir rápidamente hacia ellos con paso firme. Se plantó al lado del grupo, y aprovechando el momento de silencio entre ellos (no había alcanzado a oír nada de lo que segundos antes se habían estado gritando), dijo:

- ¡¿se puede saber qué está sucediendo aquí!

Los cuatro Gryffindors se asustaron, pues nadie había reparado en la presencia de la profesora McGonagall, pero aún así, nadie dijo nada, sino que todos siguieron mirando un punto vacío en el espacio.

- los quiero inmediatamente en mi despacho... – dijo la profesora al ver que nadie se decidía a hacer nada

Harry no supo cómo pudo caminar tras la profesora esa vez, pues nunca había estado tan impresionado por algo: esa Ashley sabía algo de Sirius Black, de su padrino... "y no me dijo nada" pensaba furioso. "Yo le conté mis sueños con Sirius y ella actuó como si nada... "

Momentos después, los cuatro se encontraron sentados ante el escritorio de la profesora en su despacho.

- me ha tocado detener muchas peleas últimamente, especialmente debido al partido ese que van a tener mañana. ¡Pero nunca pensé que alumnos de sexto iban a caer en semejante tontería; especialmente los prefectos!. ¡De usted, señorita Granger, de todos los alumnos nunca pensé que la encontraría a usted en semejante situación! Quiero que me expliquen inmediatamente lo que sucedió

pero ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. En realidad nadie sabía cómo explicar todo lo sucedido, además de que sabían que no podían decirle a la profesora que la pelea incluía el hecho de que habían creído que Ashley se acostaba con el profesor Snape por las notas.

- puedo quedarme a esperar que hablen todo el día, si es lo que quieren, pero del castigo no se van a salvar, eso se los aseguro – dijo la profesora un poco impaciente

entonces comprendieron que la única manera de zafarse de esa situación, era mintiendo. El problema era que no se podrían poner de acuerdo en inventar algo, alguien tendría que atreverse a hablar.

- lo que pasó... – comenzó a decir Hermione, pero en seguida guardó silencio, pues Ron también había comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall los miró esperando una explicación, pero ellos sólo se miraron entre sí, ¿quién debería seguir con la mentira? ¿y cómo responderse eso sin que la profesora McGonagall se diera cuenta de todo. Entonces Hermione hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para darle a entender a Ron que hablara él: escondió su cara entre sus manos e hizo como si estuviera llorando. Ashley no pudo evitar poner una cara de exasperación.

- bien, verá... – dijo Ron – la razón de la pelea, en realidad fue que Hermione y Ashley no estaban de acuerdo con... ¡el castigo de Snape! – dijo recordando lo que había ocurrido en la clase de pociones

Los demás lo miraron sin poder creer lo que había dicho, pues no sabían que Ron no lo había dicho como excusa, sino que había recordado que tenía que decirle a Harry que tenía que cumplir un castigo con Snape.

- ¿qué? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall incrédula

- no, es que... el profesor Snape castigó hoy a Hermione y Harry, y cuando le contamos a Ashley eso, ella se molestó por la actitud del profesor y... increpó a Hermione a que hiciera algo... como ella es la prefecta – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por aclarar el montón de ideas que tenía en la cabeza, y sabiendo que sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo, nadie podría haber dicho algo más estúpido – y Hermione se molestó porque según ella, Ashley debía saber que los prefectos no podían, en realidad nadie, podía enfrentarse a los profesores. Entonces la pelea comenzó a crecer hasta que comenzaron a insultarse y terminaron golpeándose

- ¿es cierto todo lo que me estás diciendo?... ¿señorita Granger, señorita Spencer?

Ron suspiró aliviado de haber por fin terminado con ese enredo de pensamiento y mentiras, y ahora miraba a Ashley y Hermione alternadamente esperando que hicieran algo para que la profesora le creyera. Entonces Hermione levantó la vista, y Ashley habló

- ¡ es que no puedo creer lo inútiles que son los prefectos, no pueden hacer nada!

- mire eso no está en tema de discusión, señorita Spencer – la cortó la profesora – está bien, suponiendo que entiendo el que se molesten por dicha discusión, bastante estúpida por lo demás, ¿era razón para que se tirara una encima de la otra? – preguntó aún escandalizada por la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de la pelea entre ambas – es decir, después de todo, pensé que usted era capaz de contenerse, señorita Granger

- ¡es que no sé qué me pasó, profesora! – exclamó logrando por fin hacer salir unas lágrimas para hacer como que lloraba - debo estar un poco estresada, pero le prometo que estoy muy arrepentida

- yo debería reemplazarla en su cargo por lo que acaba de pasar... – Hermione la miró asustadísima, si es que le llegaban a quitar el cargo de prefecta, juraba que no dejaría a Ashley con un solo cabello en su cabeza – pero creo que sería un error, pues nadie podría cumplir como usted lo hace sin haber explotado antes por estrés. Está bien, ustedes me dicen que tienen que cumplir un castigo con el profesor Snape, así que pueden ir. Ustedes, señor Weasley y señorita Spencer pueden quedarse aquí... y señorita Granger, tiene veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor

No esperaron ni un minuto para salir del despacho, pues la suerte los había favorecido muchísimo con la profesora McGonagall, no querían que se revirtiera.

Claro que hubieran preferido ir a la sala común en lugar de ir al despacho del profesor Snape.

- em, Harry – le dijo Hermione algo tímida antes de que tocaran la puerta del despacho de Snape – sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo con lo que te voy a pedir, pero por favor no le preguntes nada a Snape aún... sé que suena ilógico, pero Ashley aún nos puede decir algo sobre lo que vio de Sirius, esperemos saber algo más antes de hacer que Snape sepa que tú lo sabes...

Harry quiso alegar, pero entonces recordó todas las veces en que se había regañado a sí mismo por no haber pensado como Hermione en algunas situaciones, así que asintió, esperando que el castigo pasara luego para poder preguntarle a Ashley todo lo que sabía.

Snape tampoco estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento, así que no los retuvo mucho tiempo en su despacho, simplemente los dejó sentados leyendo un montón de pergaminos sobre pociones. Se sorprendió eso sí del estado en que estaba Hermione, y se dio cuenta de la mirada que Harry le había sostenido en todo momento. Pero aún así, no quiso decir nada, fuera lo que fuera, no debía ser nada importante. Además no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que ir a atender un asunto con el profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando ya anochecía, los cuatro se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, que se encontraba vacía debido a que era la hora de la cena; pero ellos no tenían hambre, todos estaban demasiados ansiosos por saber cómo terminaría todo eso.

Estuvieron en silencio mucho rato mirándose unos a otros, hasta que Harry habló

- ¿qué fue lo que viste en el despacho de Snape? – le preguntó a Ashley

Ashley lo miró muy preocupada. Quería decirle toda la verdad y terminar con ese asunto, poder estar tranquila de nuevo, pero Snape le había advertido muchísimas veces lo que le haría si se atrevía a abrir la boca.

- Harry, de verdad que no puedo...

- ¡¡¿por qué! – gritó exasperado asustando a todos - ¡¿olvidaste todo lo que te conté esa noche aquí!

- no – respondió ella comenzando a llorar nuevamente

- ¡¿entonces por qué no me lo dices, sabes lo que sucedió con Sirius, y sabes los sueños que he tenido, por qué no me vas a decir lo que sabes de Sirius!

- Harry, entiéndeme, tuve que prometerlo... tuve que prometerle a Snape, y hasta al profesor Dumbledore que no le diría nada a nadie... ni siquiera a ti... si lo hiciera, no sé qué harían ellos

- no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres – dijo Harry furioso – y pensar que en verdad creí que eras mi amiga...

- ¡lo soy Harry, pero tú también tienes que entender que no es tan fácil, no estoy siendo egoísta, estoy siendo consecuente con mis promesas!

- promesa que ya rompiste – dijo Hermione – ya nos dijiste que algo habías encontrado en el despacho de Snape, cosa que no podías hacer... podrías terminar de contarnos, la promesa ya está rota

pero Ashley no dijo nada.

- bien, entonces voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore, a ver si él se atreve a decirme algo... no puedo creer que me escondan tantas cosas – dijo Harry yendo hacia el cuadro de la entrada

- ¡no, Harry, por favor no le digas nada al director! – gritó Ashley

- lo siento, si tú no me quieres decir nada, voy a encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para decírmelo... estoy cansado de todo esto, ¿sabes?

Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada, minutos en que Harry esperaba que Ashley se decidiera a hablar, y en que Ashley pensaba qué debía hacer. Entonces, se decidió

- está bien, te lo diré... – suspiró derrotada – pero te pido por favor que no le digas nada al profesor Snape ni al profesor Dumbledore... – pero Harry no dijo nada – fue una vez que Snape me castigó por haber tratado de meter un ingrediente más en su caldero, para ver si lograba hacer que su túnica se tiñera de rosa, o algo le pasara... llegué a su despacho, pero él se veía impaciente, como si quisiera irse de inmediato a atender otro asunto; así que me dejó con un montón de pruebas para corregir, y me advirtió que si no llegaba a estar todo terminado cuando él volviera, o si llegaba a tratar de pasarme de lista y hacía algo mal, se encargaría de hacer que me echaran de Hogwarts inmediatamente

"Y obedecí... al principio; corregí sus pruebas, que estaban pésimas por lo demás, y entonces me quedé sentada esperando que el profesor llegara, pues no quería que después me castigara nuevamente por haberme ido del castigo sin su permiso. Pero los minutos pasaron y pasaron, y comencé a pasearme por el despacho para estirar un poco las piernas. Al principio pensé que no había nada interesante que ver, pues todo lo que había eran ingredientes para pociones y libros de pociones. Pero entonces, me di cuenta que la puerta que había detrás de su escritorio estaba media abierta y que una luz extraña venía de ahí. Traté de concentrarme en lo que debía hacer – esperar a Snape – pero mi curiosidad pudo mucho más, y sin darme cuenta, me encontré entrando a la pequeña habitación que había detrás de la puerta. Una habitación que contaba con una cama, un pequeño sillón, un armario y una mesa, sobre la cual había una pequeña vasija de la que venía la luz que había notado antes. Me acerqué a la vasija, y vi que a su lado había un libro abierto en lo que parecía la información sobre el Departamento de Misterios, con una frase encerrada y al lado de la cual había escrito la palabra "Black" "

- ¿está investigando la muerte de Sirius? – preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida

- esa vasija que viste... era el pensadero de Snape, ¿cierto? – preguntó Harry queriendo que siguiera con la historia

- sí – respondió Ashley algo sombría – y de haber sabido antes lo que era y para qué servía, no me habría asomado tanto, porque nuevamente sin darme cuenta, me vi transportada a otro lugar, y lo que parecía otro tiempo, pues pude ver a Snape junto a mí, pero un Snape que no parecía verme.

"También me di cuenta que Snape no estaba solo sino que estaba junto a Dumbledore y hablaban de ti, Harry. De ti, y de algo que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios. Recuerdo que al principio me costó concentrarme en lo que decían porque todavía estaba confundida, no sabía qué rayos había pasado. Pero luego pude escuchar claramente sus palabras, aunque no entendía mucho el tema. Estaban diciendo que tú te habías tomado muy mal un asunto (no sabía cuál), y que ahora tenían que tener más cuidado que nunca, pues Voldemort se sentiría con más libertad de actuar, ahora que el Ministerio de la magia por fin les había creído todo, y había aceptado que Voldemort había vuelto"

" Entonces comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían contigo. Snape propuso que te quedaras junto con la Orden del Fénix, para que estuvieras a salvo con ellos, o que podían traerte a Hogwarts para que pasaras el verano, que Voldemort no vendría nunca para acá, y que de seguro los profesores aceptarían cuidarte, porque él no podía arriesgarse a que Voldemort supiera que habría pasado todo el verano contigo y no te hubiera llevado ante él. Pero Dumbledore se opuso diciendo que lo mejor era que fueras a la casa de tus tíos, que no convenía cambiar tanto las cosas, después de todo, tenías que pasar un tiempo alejado de este mundo para poder asimilar lo que había ocurrido".

"Entonces Dumbledore hizo un ademán de irse, pero Snape le preguntó algo que lo alarmó un poco, _¿y no piensas hablarle de tú sabes qué?_, le preguntó casi en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien lo oyera. _ De ninguna manera, Severus, y espero que tú tampoco le menciones eso, no quiero que Harry se entere de esto y decida ir él mismo para hacer que Sirius vuelva, eso sería demasiado peligroso, y Voldemort tendrá pensado esto, seguramente. No, es mejor que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto y que Harry siga con su vida normal_"

"Quise seguir escuchando, pero entonces algo hizo me hizo voltear, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar al ver que Snape me tenía el brazo fuertemente tomado, y me miraba más furioso que nunca... entonces me gritó, y de seguro que quiso tirarme contra la pared con lo enojado que estaba, me dijo que si valoraba en algo mi vida, no diría nada a nadie de lo que había visto, y entonces me llevó donde Dumbledore que me volvió a pedir lo mismo. No hablaron de lo que vi, claro, pero me repitieron y me hicieron prometer una y otra vez que no te diría nada, porque algo podría sucederte".

Esto fue más de lo que Harry había esperado, y pasó un buen rato antes que pudiera volver a pensar con claridad

- ¿eso significa que... que hay una posibilidad de hacer que Sirius vuelva? – preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo

- ... eso parece – dijo Ashley – pero ellos no te van a ayudar a hacerlo, eso está claro...

- ¡pero cómo no me van a ayudar a traerlo de vuelta, es mi padrino! – gritó furioso

- pero debe haber una razón lógica para que no te hayan dicho nada, ¿no crees? – dijo Hermione algo nerviosa por la actitud de Harry

- no... no lo creo – respondió firmemente – ellos vieron cómo estaba cuando... cuando pasó eso, ¡¡¿por qué no podían haberme dicho que quizás había una manera de traerlo de vuelta!

- quizás por tu reacción – dijo Ron algo tímido – digo, es obvio que si te decían que había una manera de traerlo de vuelta, habrías querido ir tu mismo en seguida, y... no sé quizás la forma no es tan simple como suena

- no sé... de todas maneras Snape me va a tener que escuchar – dijo Harry furioso parándose

- ¡¡Harry, no vayas! – gritaron Ashley y Hermione a la vez. Las dos bastantes nerviosas por lo que podía ocurrir

- todavía podemos avanzar un poco más por nuestra cuenta antes de delatarnos ante Snape – explicó Hermione – Ashley dijo que había un libro con información sobre el Departamento de Misterios sobre la mesa de Snape... nosotros podemos averiguar algo también. Mientras más información tengamos de nuestro lado, más información podremos sacarle a Snape. Piénsalo: si vamos y no tenemos idea de nada, fácilmente nos dirá que nos metamos en nuestros asuntos, pues no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, pero si logramos averiguar algo importante, quizás haya una razón para que Snape no nos deje ir

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego de los cuales quiso hablar, pero justo en ese momento el cuadro de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar a todos los alumnos que volvían de la cena.

- está bien... esperaremos investigar algo más – suspiró encaminándose a su habitación, pero se detuvo en el camino – y espero, Ashley, que no nos dejes ahora...

Ashley simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no sabía si lo había dicho sólo para que no los traicionara, o porque quizás que ahora sabían la verdad podían empezar la relación nuevamente.

Harry pensó muchísimas cosas antes de poder quedarse dormido, y de más cabe decir que entre ellas estaban Snape, Dumbledore y Sirius. Imaginó mil formas de introducirse en el despacho de Snape y averiguar de una vez por todas qué sabía él de Sirius. Y cuando el sueño comenzó a deformar sus pensamientos, hasta el punto en que se encontró imaginándose que le daba veritaserum a Dumbledore, se quedó dormido.

Y entonces volvió a ocurrir...

JSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJJSJSJSJJSJSJJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJJS

Y sí que pasó mucho tiempo, pero entre fin de año, PSU, postulaciones y matrícula, no tuve mucho tiempo para retomar esta historia, pero ahora pude escribir algo más... espero que les guste, y que pueda terminarla luego.

Nuevamente gracias por los review, que me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Gracias **cloe, Alfa, vero Jiménez** (gracias por la sugerencia:), **M-cha. **Perdón por ser tan breve, pero saben que se agradece mucho.


End file.
